zootopia aventura oscura
by Jair937
Summary: au. nick y judy se veran implicados en un nuevo caso que podria romper algo mas que solo su equipo
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos amigos y lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo tic mi primer de zootopia aclaro aquí serian con apariencia humana orejas y cola dependiendo su especie les agradezco por leerme y dejen sus reviers para saber si les está gustando

Sin más que declinar los personajes de zootopia no me pertenecen también tomaré a homenaje a ciertos personajes de otros ficus los cales sus autores me lo permitieron y agradecerles a RizeNeoWolf. Y ha Alex Fox de Wilde

_=_= u_

Era un día como cualquier otro Judy llegaba temprano como todos los días benjamín la saluda y le ofrece una dona Judy toma una y va a la cafetera a servirse una tasa a ella le gustaba con mucha azúcar y crema también hace uno negro sin azúcar para Nick ella camina hasta la sala de juntas a esperar que todos comenzaran a llegar ella jugaba con sus grisáceos cabellos mientras oía a gazeel algunos de sus éxitos viejos como loba ella media 1.50 era delgada pero sus caderas y piernas eran fuertes y grandes lo que hacía que la gran mayoría estuviera babeando por ella en eso Nick entraba acomodándose la corbata

Nick buenos días zanahoria *quita delicadamente un audífono y aprovechando para acariciar la suave y afelpada piel de la oreja de la corneja haciéndola brincar sonrojada *

Judy: niiick*dice en un grito agudo roja como tomate debido al toque dela mano del zorro* no hagas eso por cierto ten * le da su café*

Nick *el al tomarlo acaricia su mano * gracias zanahorias

Nick se sienta con Judy los demás policías comienzan a llegar después entra bogo un hombre grande de gran musculatura con cuernos y orejas de buey el ase callar el golpeteo y poniendo los expedientes

Bogo: buenos días hoy tengo dos anuncios primero hoy es el cumpleaños de benji *todos lo felicitan *y segundo el día de mañana llegan unos oficiales que ayudaran con la capacitación de cuerpo a cuerpo y combate urbano bien a repartir el trabajo

A Judy bajo las orejas cuando le dijo que les tocaba archivos pues su índice de arrestos elevado tenía mucho papeleo atrasado Nick por su parte no le molestaba tanto estar en una silla cómoda con aire acondicionado y la oportunidad de molestar a Judy mientras ella se estresada por estar sin acción todos toman sus carpetas Judy suspirando camina con orejas agachadas Nick ya adentro de su oficina acaricia la nuca de Judy buscando animará

Nick: hey tranquila zanahorias ve el lado bueno saldremos temprano y te invito a cenar a donde quieras

Judy: *levanta las orejas y sonríe* bien quiero pizza de plaza central

Nick: bien – piensa se ve tan hermosa- es un trato oficial colita de algodón

Judy no me digas así *ella agarra la cola de Nick y se la pone alrededor del cuello* o sino me haré una bufanda con tu cola a que se me ve linda* dice con una sonrisa sádica *

Nick se pone pálido y alavés sentir la suave piel del cuello de Judy lo provocaba el sabia lo dulce de ese cuello cuando paso lo de el museo

Nick está bien oficial hopps * se sienta en su lugar*

Judy siente raro ser llamada por su apellido talvez se pasó no quería tener problemas con Nick

Judy: yo Nick solo bromeaba jejeje

Nick *ríe*lose zanahorias anda apúrate con esos documentos él sonríe

En otra parte de la ciudad

En el aeropuerto bajaba una guapa chica panda ella era alta 190 de piel blanca sus ojos tenían el contorno de sus ojos negros su cabello era rojizo algo extraño en los pandas sus ojos eran color verde a su lado un chico era el cabello un poco largo como tipo salvaje, el cabello alborotado, pero con tres mechones negros en su frente y el resto era blanco con varias partes negras sobre todo en las puntas lobo de ojos color dorado ambos hablaban en chino

Pan: al fin llegamos dios muero de hambre tu no

Nobu: jejeje si también jeje aun que tu venia comiendo todo el camino no sé cómo eres tan delgada

Pan: si lo se soy hermosa y me amas *ríe y busca su equipaje y sin querer choca con un alto oso polar era joven el oso al verla sonríe*

Pan: disculpe* dice en español, aunque con un notorio asentó chino*

Polar: *respondiéndole en chino sorprendiéndola* no se preocupe hermosa dama es usted preciosa me llamo Yerik un placer *toma la mano de ella y la besa delicadamente*

Pan: gracias caballero* mirando embobada además de ser muy guapo era un caballero y hablaba su idioma*

Yerik: me permitiría invitarle un café

Nobu*celoso* lo siento amigo venimos cansados además ya llegaron por nosotros

Yerik: es una lástima te dejo mi tarjeta bella dama *entregándole una tarjeta* llámame mientras estés te invitare ese café por cierto como te llamas

Pan*comenzando ha ser arrastrada por Nobu * me llamo pan hasta luego caballero

Ellos llegan donde los esperaban para llevarlos al hotel

Pan: * algo molesta* nobunaga shiba eso fue grosero yo no te hago nada cuando le coquetas a alguna chica

Nobu: lo siento, pero ni sabes sus intenciones y tu madre me dijo que te cuidará

Pan: le pares hermosa sus intenciones eran cortejarme allá en casa casi no ay osos por eso nadie se interesa en mí y él es un oso y guapo

Nobu*en voz muy baja* yo si me interesó

Pan: que dices no hables entre dientes

Nobu: que yo…

Son interrumpidos pues habían llegado ellos bajan del vehículo y entran al hotel el botones los guía a sus cuartos estaban uno alado del otro

Nobu: lo siento te lo compensó te invito a cenar todo lo que quieras

Pan: está bien *suspira derrotada la verdad nunca había podido mantenerse molesta con el*

Mientras tanto en la jefatura entraba una hiena era un hombre alto de cabello castaño traía el uniforme policial tenía unas orejas de hiena en su cabeza y cola de piel bronceada y tenía rallar en la piel por su especie

Bruce acercándose al mostrador de garraza con las manos en la espalda

Bruce: hola benji que tal todo tranquilo

Benjamín: si mucho es bueno y que traes atrás

Bruce: * sacando una caja que desea donas diablo eran las donas más caras deliciosas de la ciudad eran exóticas en colores y sabores, solo hacían 50 cajas al día* esto

Benjamín: ¡dios! como las conseguiste y me vendes una?

Brucé: *serio* un amigo trabaja ahí le pedí unas y no te puedo vender una dona son para un tagalo

Benji: *baja las orejas* entiendo jejeje son para Alex oye por cierto hoy iremos de copas por mi cumpleaños para que te vengas von nosotros y le digas a Alex

Bruce: *ríe y alavés recuerda por que benji era tan buen amigo él pone las donas en el mostrador y abre la tapa que abajo decía feliz cumpleaños benji* si claro sin falta amigo por cierto feliz cumpleaños

Benji*casi llorando* gracias gracias amigo hermano * se come una su cola se mueve como loca* Bien ya puedo morir en paz oye llevarle a Alex el café y esta dona de moras y arándanos *dándole una de las donas diablo*

Bruce está bien hey no la vas a conquistar ella ya tiene dueño

Alex atrás de bruce

Alex: ha si y quien es el afortunado* riendo al ver a bruce brincar del susto*

Bruce: quien más que yo

Alex: ya quisieras puta hiena loca* le quita la dona de la mano y la muerde* dios esto es demasiado bueno dulce manjar ambrosía de los dioses

Benjamín: oye Alex vendrás ha mi fiesta de cumpleaños

Alex: si claro benjamín bueno debo ir a la oficina o el jefe se estresada por que no encuentra nada

Ella camina contoneándose Alex era una bella zorra de piel Blanca como la nieve unos preciosos ojos azules cabello rojo fuego sus orejas eran algo grandes de color rojo con las puntas blancas su cola era larga y esponjosa con un pelaje rojo con la punta blanca

Mientras tanto en los archivos Judy estaba algo estresada y cansada sus orejas bajas cuando de pronto siente las varoniles manos de Nick las cuales compensaban ha dalle un suave masaje

Nick: venga Judy descansa un poco

Judy: ya casi termino* lo mira con esos hermosos ojos violeta que le robaban la respiración*

Nick *respira profundamente * deja yo lo termino por que no vas por un café

Judy: está bien* le sonríe y suavemente se levanta*

Ya en el vestíbulo ella se acerca a la cafetera alado de garraza

Benjamín: Judy hola oye quieres venir a mi celebración de cumpleaños también invitare a Nick

Judy: si claro gracias por invitarme* le sonríe mientras se sirve un café* oye no te queda a algo dulce

Benji le da una de las donas diablo era de zanahoria Judy la muerde sus ojos se hacen grandes y su mente regresa a cuando era niña y su madre le dio su primera zanahoria cuando regresa a la realidad

Judy: wow de donde sacaste esta delicia

Benjamín: bruce me las trajo son las famosas donas diablo

Judy: dios son deliciosas bueno iré a decirle a Nick donde nos veremos

Benjamín: en la fuente frente a la estación a la 10

Judy bien me da tiempo de cambiarme nos vemos* le sonríe y empieza a caminar*

En la oficina de archivos Nick terminaba de acomodar los archivos cuando entra Judy

Judy: veo que terminaste que bueno oye vamos a tomar unas copas con garraza por su cumpleaños nos invitó* pone la carita de cría con ojos grandes ella sabía que Nick no podía decirle no ha ese rostro*

Nick: si claro hace mucho que no bebo

Judy: ¿bien pasas por mí a las 9:30?

Nick: claro zanahorias

Mientras en la oficina de bogo el jefe se despedía de Alex la cual terminaba unos archivos

Bongo: bien fox te veré al rato en la fiesta de ben no llegues tarde si quieres deja eso para mañana* él toma su abrigo y un sombrero tipo detective de los 90*

Alex: ya casi termino jefe, pero gracias y si ahí estaré* dice con una bella sonrisa*

Bongo sale dela oficina unos minutos después entra bruce ya vestido de civil traía puesto una camisa negra sin mangas tenía un tatuaje tribal en el basó pantalones de mezclilla

Bruce: ¿y bogo?

Alex: ya se fue

Bruce se acerca y desactiva la cámara se acerca a Alex y la besa como si su vida dependiera de ello

Alex: * le corresponde pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello cuando se separa* hummm me extrañaste he hiena loca y degenerado

Bruce: sabes que si mi zorita pervertida

Alex: solo fue el fin de semana tenía que visitar a mis padres que por cierto te mandan saludos no sé cómo te ganaste a mi padre

Bruce: es que soy una hiena guay *ríe mientras le acaricia la mejilla *

Alex: aja bueno cariño enciende la cámara y ve a por el auto o se nos hará tarde

Bruce: me explotas zorita

Alex *le agarra un glúteo y ríe* que esperaba si me perteneces

Bruce* riendo reactiva la cámara* listo te espero afuera *cuando está en la puerta*

Alex: hey bruce* la hiena voltea * te amo *le tira un beso*

Bruce: *sonríe* y yo a ti Alex anda te espero afuera

Mientras en casa de Judy ella salía de la ducha

Judy: ha! si al fin pude quitarme el polvo de archivos alguien debería sacudir * Judy se quita la toalla y abrasa una frazada de imitación piel de zorro a la cual Judy le había puesto un poco de la colonia de Nick que había tomado prestada sin permiso del departamento de Nick *hoo Nick hummm mi zorro astuto no sabes cuánto me gusta tu aroma tu pelaje tus labios y cuanto me gusta cuando muertes tu labio y dejas ver ese pícaro par de colmillos* aprieta la frazada respirando hondo * dios Nick me has vuelto una pervertida todo es tu culpa zorro torpe

Judy se viste una blusa morada una falda blanca y unas zapatillas blancas se alisa el cabello soltándolo ella se lo amarraba todos los días con una tensa casi nadie notaba que le llegaba casi hasta la cadera se pone un broche de zanahoria que Nick le había regalado

En eso tocan la puerta ella abre esperando ver a Nick, pero se topa con frufrú una bella chica de ojos marrones su peinado de los 80 era un poco más baja que Judy con su cola de zarigüeya

Frufrú: ¿UPS jeje llego en mal momento?

Judy: sabes que no. voy de copas con unos compañeros nada más paso algo?

Frufrú*triste* pelee con mi esposo de nuevo y deje a la nena con mi papa y termine aquí

Judy: bueno vente con nosotros de seguro te diviertes *la abrasa*

Frufrú: gracias Judy eres mi mejor amiga

Nick que venía subiendo al departamento las ve en la puerta

Nick: señorita frufrú que placer verle le gustaría venir con nosotros

Frufrú: si gracias vamos mi auto esta abajo

Al bajar ben un auto grande que era conducido por Kevin ellos van rumbo a encontrarse con los demás

En casa de Alex

Alex terminaba de secarse bruce se acerca con la toalla enrollada en la cintura y la abrasa por la espalda y besa su cuello

Bruce: hummm sabes tan rico podría volver a comerte

Alex: * se sonrojo* oye llegaremos tarde* lo besa y sonríe*a veces pienso que solo me deseas solo soy eso*dramatizando asientos la triste y herida dama*

Bruce: no digas eso *la acurruca* eres lo mejor en mi vida mi musa mi ángel

Alex: *se acurruca en su pecho *hiena sentimental que pensarían de ver al gran bruce capitán de la SWAT de zootropo lis siendo el novio dulce cariñoso y romántico que tanto amo

Bruce: nadie te lo creería cariño *sonríe*

Ellos se visten Alex con un vestido sencillo azul con cinturón amarillo bruce una camisa negra vaqueros azules ellos suben a una motocicleta Harley davidson de color verde militar y estrellas blancas a los costados Alex se abraza a el

Alex: hummm esto me encanta vamos

Bruce: zorrita loquita por la velocidad primero que nada ponte el casco*dándole un casco rosa que decía Alex aun costado cerrado que tenía espacio para las orejas*

Alex bueno gracias por preocuparte por mi* se lo pone*

Bruce se pone el suyo era negro y tenía detalles tribales

En la fuente frente a la estación garraza y bogo hablaba cuando llegan Nick Judy y frufrú después llegaron bruce y Alex todos van a una disco ellos se sientan en una de las mesas todos felicitan a benjamín

Bogo felicidades benji gran compañero mejor amigo un brindis *todos levantan la copa h después beben*

Benji se queda sentado bebiendo y platicando con bogo Alex Judy y frufrú van a la pista de baile

Nick y bruce platicaban

Bruce: y lo has pensado únete a swat Nick ganarás mas además las chicas enloquecen por el uniforme

Nick: no es para mí además no puedo dejar a Judy * se toma la cerveza de un trago*

Bruce: ella te gusta verdad

Nick: eso que más da somos presa y depredador ella me be como un amigo no como algo mas

Bruce: de veras que es tas ciego Nick ella te be de manera especial algo más que amigos y deja los jodidos prejuicios mirarnos a Alex y a mi somos una pareja inter racial y somos felices

Nick: gracias bruce

Mientras con bogo y ben

Bogo: como ha pasado el tiempo verdad hace 10 años éramos dos oficiales metidos en cada locura

Benji: si me encantaría que ella siguiera aquí* dice melancólico*

Bogo: si ella era una gran chica los mejores se van demasiado pronto y los inútiles nos quedamos

Benji: por ser unos inútiles* choca su copa con bogo*

(-_ Recuerdo_-)

10 años atrás un chita era algo bajo, pero estaba en forma traía un chaleco con su placa rubio ojos azules de cara seria se acerca a la recepcionista Penélope una jaguar rellenita de cabello rubio con algunos detalles rosas su cabello ondulado y de gafas gruesas de color negro con una mariposa aun lado del armazón de los lentes

Penélope: hola ben quieres una dona almejar hoy si te saca una sonrisa*dice con la caja de donas *

Benjamín: no gracias linda *dice con voz seria y acercándose a su cafetera*

Penélope: no te amargues sé cómo el café siempre es mejor con leche y azúcar* con voz tierna y maternal*

Benjamín: hará frio en el infierno antes que pase eso*dice con una muy pequeña sonrisa*

Penélope: sé que no eres tan duro como aparentas. Ve te hice sonreír

Benjamín: claro que no

Bogo: buenos días Penélope* con una sonrisa *

Penélope: buenos días Jericó * acercándole la caja de donas*

Bogo: gracias eres un amor* toma una*

Benjamín: anda muévete llegaremos tarde y el jefe nos mandará a parquímetros

Bogo: jajaja te cela hasta luego Penélope *él se acerca a garras y le da un sape* muévete entonces compañero

En el salón de juntas todos estaban sentados cuando entra un bisonte era un hombre negro con algo como una afro y dos cuernos a los costados de su cabeza media 2m de altura era muy imponente

Jefe: buenos días bola de inútiles listos para que flojera todo el maldito día

Todos empiezan a reír y ha hacer el golpeteo de siempre

Jefe* golpeando la mesa para hacerlos callar* así me gusta ahora el trabajo bogo garraza a distrito forestal les toca vigilancia

Reparte las demás zonas

Bogo y benjamín iban en la camioneta y se ponen en posición escondidos entre. Los arboles había mucha lluvia ellos tenían que vigilar una mansión esperando que llegara el más grande criminal de zoo topia el jefe criminal de distrito forestal lo que nunca imaginaron es que ese día estaban los líderes de todos los sindicatos de la mafia durante la redada uno Delos jefes trata de unir bogo y garras a empiezan la persecución por las calles a pie garras a lo atrapa derivándolo después bogo lo esposa

Lobo: dejen me ir podría pagarle medio millón a cada uno

Bogo: lo siento amigo no tengo precio y tu compañero

Benjamín *trona dos los nudillos* odio a estos tipos y si le damos una paliza antes de entregarlo

Lobo: pagarán por esto imbéciles

Ellos lo suben a la patrulla en la estación los esperaban los reporteros

Jefe: el reconocimiento es para todos los oficiales y más para garraza y bogo que con este arresto llevan 100 casos resueltos

La prensa les toma fotos ya después

Bogo: al fin lo harás la invitaras a salir

Benjamín: si desease suerte

Bogo: el duro garraza asustado por una chica

Benjamín: no es cualquier chica

Benjamín se acerca a la recepción donde Penélope terminaba su turno

Benjamín: Penélope tienes algo que hacer

Penélope* moviendo su cola feliz*: no

Benjamín: cenamos juntos hoy

Penélope*tirándosele enzima* si!

Benjamín:* rojo como tomate* vamos

Ellos cenaban en un restarán frente ala fuente del centro de la ciudad cuando desde un auto les disparan benji se alcanza a mover desenfundando su arma mata al conductor el coche se estrella cuando voltea ve a Penélope en el suelo herida el llama por radio desesperado

Benjamín: oficial caído rápido maldita sea una ambulancia* grita por la radio *

Penélope: benjamín…. Acércate

Benjamín se pone a su lado la abrasa suavemente

Benjamín: estarás bien tranquila saldrás de esta

Penélope: benji mi lindo benji *lo toma del rostro y lo besa*sonriele al mundo entero por mi yo…. Viviré en tu sonrisa…. adiós

Benji ruge con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella perdia la vida en sus brazos bogo llego después ya se la había llevado la ambulancia debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte benjamín estaba sentado en la cera manchado de sangre con la cara agachadas

Bogo: hermano este bien

Benji: si….

Bogo: ella lo lograra

Benji: ella ya se fue lo sentí* lloraba las lágrimas más amargas de su vida* por qué ella. Penélope era luz para este maldito mundo podrido

Bogo: *le pone su chaqueta encima * quedamos solo los imbéciles tal vez si hacemos de este mundo algo mejor dios no se llevará esas joyas

Benji: sonríe sonríele al mundo cuando sonrisa viviré ahí fue lo último que me dijo

Bogo: y que harás si quieres venganza si quieres destruir este podrido mundo estaré contigo hermano

Benji: no sonreiremos a este mundo sin importar lo que nos pase es lo que ella hubiese querido

Tiempo después bogo fue ascendido a jefe de policía garras a comenzó a atender la recepción con una dulce sonrisa y tratando a todos de manera amable el empezó a comer dulces por aburrimiento

)-Fin del recuerdo-(

Bogo* choca su copa con el* ha si sea hermano

Benji: si* bebe su cerveza de un trago*

La música para y el anunciador se pone en un escenario frente a la pista de baile

Presentador "un león": hola y bienvenidos hoy es noche de cantantes amateurs cualquiera que quiera intentarlo es bienvenido el ganador se llevara 1000 zoodolares

Bruce y Nick se acercan a las chicas bruce abrasa Alex por la cintura

Bruce: hola zorita sexi *la intenta besar*

Alex* le pone el dedo en los labios* uy lo siento guapo tengo novio y es celoso

Bruce: que chico más afortunado

Ales **lo besa* si es demasiado afortunado quieren cantar

Bruce: si venga yo me anotó

Nick: si claro está bien

Judy: si claro

Frufrú: yo paso, pero pediré que nos den el vip para verlos mejor

El primero en subir al escenario fue bruce

Bruce: esta canción es para el amor de mi vida

Bruce toma el micrófono y comienza a cantar (canción de Ricardo Arjona)

Quien diria que el mink  
y la mezclilla  
podrian fundirse un dia...  
quien diria  
tu caviar y yo tortilla...  
quien diria  
parece que el amor no  
entiende de plusvalias  
Tu vas al banco yo prefiero  
la alcancia  
oigo serrat y tu prefieres locomia  
tu vas al punto yo voy  
por la fantasia  
parece que el amor  
no entiende de ironias  
Quien diria  
quien diria  
que son años  
los que ya llevamos juntos  
de la mano  
quien diria  
quien diria  
que lo importante  
es aceptarte y que me aceptes  
como zoohumano  
si que te amo  
y que ames es una ironia  
que bendicion la mia  
despertar junto a ti cada dia  
Yo trovador y tu estudiante  
de economia  
tu con los numeros yo con  
la filosofia  
y aunque suena imposible  
en teoria  
al amor le importan poco  
las utopias  
Dice la gente que tu y yo  
no hacemos compañia  
por ser agua y aceite que ironia  
si fuesemos iguales que apatia  
no tendriamos de que hablar  
cada siguiente dia  
Quien diria  
quien diria  
que son años  
los que ya llevamos juntos  
de la mano  
quien diria  
quien diria  
que lo importante  
es aceptarte y que me aceptes  
como zoohumano  
Quien diria  
quien diria  
que son años  
los que ya llevamos juntos  
de la mano  
quien diria  
quien diria  
que lo importante  
es aceptarte y que me aceptes  
como zoohumano  
si que te amo  
y que ames es una ironia  
que bendicion la mia  
despertar junto a ti cada dia...

Las chicas gritan eufóricas Alex se le cuelga del cuello con cara de atrás resbalosas es mío

Nick sube

Nick: hola hermosas soy soltero he *todos ríen* bueno espero les guste Nick mira a Judy (Ricardo Arjona acompáñame a estar solo)

Acompáñame a estar solo,  
A purgarme los fantasmas,  
A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos.  
Acompáñame al misterio  
De no hacernos compañía,  
A dormir sin pretender que pase nada,  
Acompáñame a estar solo…

Acompáñame al silencio  
De charlar sin las palabras,  
A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado.  
Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto,  
Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío  
como un ángel de la guarda,  
Acompáñame a estar solo…

Acompáñame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte  
y serte infiel solo con esta soledad

Acompáñame  
A quererte sin decirlo,  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz,  
A pensar en mi para vivir por ti,  
Acompáñame a estar solo…

Acompáñame a estar solo  
Para calibrar mis miedos,  
Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos,  
Para quererme un poquito  
Y así quererte como quiero,  
Para desintoxicarme del pasado,  
Acompáñame a estar solo…

Y si se apagan las luces,  
Y si se enciende el infierno,  
Y si me siento perdido  
Sé que tu estarás conmigo  
con un beso de rescate  
Acompáñame a estar solo…

Las chicas miran enamoradas Nick baja

Judy sube hola am yo solo disfruten comienza a cantar (la oreja de bango)

Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.  
nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.  
tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.  
En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.  
Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
nadie como tú valora esta canción.  
nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.  
tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.  
En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.  
Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
para que se hagan realidad los sueños que  
soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.  
En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.  
Y sin hablar. sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará.

Judy termina súper sonrojada algunos chicos se le acercan, pero Nick los aleja

Nick lo siento ella bienes conmigo* la toma de la cintura *

Judy sonríe amaba que Nick la cuidará ella sele acurruca

Los últimos suben eran bogo y benjamín

Bogo: Esto es una canción que hicimos en nuestra juventud disfrútenla si pueden(la polla récords jajaja imagínense al bogo y benji de unos 15 cantando punk)

Por mi coco pasa un tren y hace tiempo que perdió la vía  
mi cabeza no va bien  
con el txaka-txaka-txaka  
txaka-txiki-txaka  
txaka-txaka-txiki-txa

Un día estabas de marcha echando un trago en el bar  
y un idiota busca bocas con la tuya se encontró  
él tenía una navaja, y tu por desgracia no  
así es la puta vida en este mundo cabron  
aparece algún majara y todo se acabó.

No tenías más remedio y ejercías de ladrón  
pero un día en una casa el dueño se despertó  
no era la mala la escopeta si te digo mi opinión  
así es la puta vida en este mundo cabron  
aparece algún majara y todo se acabó.

Te enteraste de un garito que era bastante molón  
estaba lleno de calvos alguien cometió un error  
al final hubo partido y tu hiciste de balón  
así es la puta vida en este mundo cabron  
aparece algún majara y todo se acabó.

Así es la puta vida en este mundo cabron  
aparece algún majara y todo se acabó.

Por mi coco pasa un tren y hace tiempo que perdió la vía  
mi cabeza no va bien  
con el txaka-txaka-txaka  
txaka-txiki-txaka  
txaka-txaka-txaka

Bogo y vejamen termina la gente estaba enloquecida

Se hace la premiación el ganador fue Judy

Ya después en la zona vip

Frufrú: bien hecho querida

Judy *súper sonrojada parecía una fresa* gracias

Nick: que ocultos tenías tus dotes de cantante* dice de manera algo burlona*

Todos se divierten la noche paso entre bromas y risas.

ya cuando Nick ayuda a subir a su departamento en la cargaba estilo princesa no era difícil era ligera Judy había quedado ebria e iba algo dormida

Judy: estúpido zorro porque vueles tan bien* acurrucándose en su pecho*

Nick: *ríe*tranquila mi conejita ya te dejo en casa

El entra con el duplicado que Judy le había dado ella vivía en un departamento más grande que míster big le había regalado por su cumpleaños Nick la baja en su cama y le quita las zapatillas y le acaricia las piernas

Nick* la miraba detenidamente* eres lo mejor en mi vida Judy

Judy: *medio dormida*quédate Nick

Nick: si usare el cuarto de visitas

Judy: no conmigo...

Nick: no puedo Judy

Judy: ¿soy fea?

Nick: no, eres preciosa por eso si me acuesto a tu lado podría hacer una locura

Judy: Nick yo…. ZZzZzZ*se queda dormida*

Nick: torpe corneja te amo *le da un beso en la frente y se va a dormir*

Por la mañana Judy despierta como si nada la corneja no sufría de resaca a diferencia de Nick Judy se mete a bañar se cambia y hace el desayuno huevos con tocino de soja para Nick y un café bien cargado ella se hace jugo de zanahorias y se sirve un poco del huevo ella oye la ducha y un rato después entra al comedor Nick ya con el uniforme la tenía ropa de repuesto ahí pues abuses se quedaba después de alguna salida la toma el café de un trago

Judy: buenos días

Nick: * de con voz cansada y ve el desayuno* buenos días zanahorias serás una gran esposa sabes

Judy*se sonrojo y sonríe* si claro cariño anda muévete o se nos hará tarde

Nick* se sienta sujetándose un poco la cabeza* no puedo reportarse enfermo

Judy: no hoy bien en los agentes que nos capacitarán

Nick suspira derrotado y empieza a desayunar.

Ya en la comisaria todos estaban sentados bogo entra seguido por una panda que no era otra que pan un lobo que era Nobu

Bogo: buenos días dejen me presentarles a la capitana pamela ping y al teniente nobunaga shiba ambos reconocidos por la interpol como los mejores pamela es la mejor en cuerpo a cuerpo aparte de conocer todos los estilos del kung fu es maestra en 12 disciplinas más el teniente es experto en armas combate urbano e inteligencia separaremos a todos en 3 grupos cada grupo tendrá entrenamiento con ellos mientras los otros grupos patrullaran el curso durara 3 meses pues probablemente se abra una nueva división de casos mayores después de lo de betiwarer no sabemos si hay más locos ahí afuera bien primer grupo Wilde ,hopps ,lobezno, leonsales, paquidesmon, oseron y trompiades primer grupo repórtense al estacionamiento se irán al entrenamiento. Todos los demás a patrullaje seguiremos el orden de ayer

Todos se levantan y se van el primer grupo sube a la camioneta cuando llegan ven una enorme bodega escondida entre la selva estaban en una de las partes más alejadas de distrito jungla

Pan: bueno primero me gusta que me digan pan no pamela el día de hoy mediremos sus capacidades y de ahí partiremos todos empiezan a hacer un circuito como en la academia, pero más largo después pan comienza a enseñarles algunas técnicas de sumisión técnicas que con ellas incluso Judy podía someter a un elefante muy fuerte ya en la noche Judy se cambiaba en las duchas en la estación pan apenas se secaba

Pan: me tiene sorprendida oficial hopps tiene talento natural para esto además se adapta bien al estilo de mantis

Judy: muchas gracias llámame Judy capitana

Pam: y tu llámame solo Pam*dice con una sonrisa, pero su estómago gruñe cual fiera y se sonroja* jeje lo siento tanto ejercicio me dio hambre conoces algún buen lugar para cenar

Judy: ¿hay una pizzería seca que te parece si vamos?

Alex: si vamos*apareciéndoles de la nada y sacándole un buen susto*

Pan baja a Judy que había saltado y agarrado de ella y se baja de la banca donde se había subido por reflejo

Alex: huy las asuste*dice riendo*

Pam: no claro que no a una maestra de kung fu no se le sorprende

Pam camina y se tropieza girando en el aire y cae de pompas

Pan: eso estaba calculado

Judy: ¡claro!*dice sarcástica*

Alex: mejor vamos a cenar

Las chicas salen a cenar una sombra las ve y manda un mensaje que de si tengo a la mira a la bola de algodón procedo a vigilancia

Con los chicos

Nick: dios no siento ni la cola y faltan 3 meses de esto alguien mate me

Lobezno: a si claro para que hopps nos mate por hacerle daño a su querido compañero

Todos se ríen mientras Nick se base el ofendió dramáticamente

Lobezno: hoy Nick pasarnos el truco con las chicas

Bruce: *entrando y quitándose la camisa * hey pregúntenle a mi yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe verdad zorrito

Nick: oh si todo poderoso rey del coqueteo díganos como se hace

Bruce* con el ego en las nubes * oídme hijos míos que ay que verse sexi y peligroso así traes varias

Nick* riendo y reproduciendo desde la grabadora pluma zanahoria lo que dijo bruce* cuanto pagaría Alex por esta grabación

Bruce: ¡oye! Borra eso la última bes dormí en la sala un mes

Nick: pues invita la cena y desaparece

Bruce: ah maldito zorro tramposo está bien*ríe*

Lobezno: bien vamos a cenar

Ríen todos

Bruce: recuerden que soy casado con hijos he

Nick: aja anda vamos

Los chicos salen después y ben a Nobu afuera algo perdido

Nick: teniente se encuentra bien vamos a cenar bienes con nosotros

Nobu: hola hummm bueno si por cierto no han visto a Pam

Bruce: o si la invitaron a cenar a la pizzería

Nobu: ¡quien!*dice nervioso *

Bruce: tranquilo se fue con mi novia y la amigobia de Nick

Nick: hey Judy no es nada de eso* le da un golpe en la cabeza*

Nobu*más tranquilo* bueno entonces vámonos

Los 4 caminando por la ciudad conversando para saber más de Nobu

En otra parte de la ciudad míster big cenaba con sus hombres

Koslof Kevin kristof vigilaban que nadie molestara a su jefe un oso polar se acerca y baja la cabeza en signo de respeto

Yerik: padre, padrino disculpen la demora

Koslof: bienvenido hijo

Míster big: muchachos que. Bueno verte as terminado tus estudios y empezara a trabajar ablando las importaciones y exportaciones de arte de la compañía

Yerik: será un honor padrino

Todo transcurría tranquilo hasta que frufrú entre con Judy su pequeña hija que tenía el mismo nombre de su madrina, frufrú traía la mejilla con una bofetada

Míster big: mi niña que paso

Frufrú: yo…. Samuel y yo discutimos se calderón los ánimos y pues ya ven

Los 4 osos se levantan furiosos para ellos frufrú no solo era la hija de su jefe era como una hermana

Míster big: siéntense*golpea la mesa los osos se sientan * si alguien le dará una paliza al marido de mi hija seré yo

Frufrú: no papa él es mi esposo y padre de tu nieta además jeje yo le quiebre un florero en la cabeza primero solo venia para quedarme con ustedes

Míster big: está bien*suspira* que mejor compañía que la de mis dos amores

Frufrú: Yerik* sorprendida de ver al oso que era su amigo desde niños y no lo aviar visto desde que se fue ella toma su mano feliz* cuando volviste y por qué no fuiste directo a verme

Yerik: disculpe lleve algo cansado además de algo tarde y no sería correcto ir a ver a una dama casada a tales horas

Frufrú: *siente algo duro eso * bueno am ella es Judy*le acerca a la nena la cual le estira los básicos a Yerik *

Yerik: * la carga delicadamente* hola señorita Judy que hermosa es

La nena le agarra la cara

Frufrú: le agradas

En eso Kevin cubre a míster big le ben un cuchillo raro en el basó unos sujetos todos vestidos de ropa negra con espadas los atacan

Yerik: ninjas de todo tenían que ser ninjas* se pone en guardia durante su estadía en la madre Rusia había aprendido a pelear con un ex soldado amigo de su padre *

Ninja: no permitan que el balcón escape

Ellos los atacan, pero Yerik los detiene usando técnicas militares sujeta a uno por el cuello y basó lo estrella contra otro y toma una de las espadas hiriendo al que parecía el líder los hace huir frufrú estiba impresionada sonrojada y embobado veía a Yerik ser tan genial y guapo

Yerik: padrino se encuentra bien

Míster big: si muchacho, pero ay que llevar a Kevin con el médico de la compañía

Una sombra sobre un edificio miraba la ciudad

Sombra: zootropolis prepárate a caer * ríe maniáticamente*

Hola bueno hasta aquí quien es el nuevo loco todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos amigos gracias a todos los que han leído este fan fic

Sin mas declinar los personajes de zootopia no me pertenecen y un agradecimiento ah RizeNeoWolf. Y ha Alex Fox de Wilde los cuales me permitieron el cameo

Sin mas los dejo con el fic y dejen sus comentarios seles agradecerá *~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era un brillante dia Judy se levantaba ha hacer el desayuno cuando oye la ducha

Judy: Nick eres tu?

Nick:* desde la ducha* si lo siento bruce invito la cena a la hamburguesería y terminamos noche . Y como tu departamento me queda cerca me quede

Judy: esta bien pero mínimo me hubieses mandado mensaje

Nick: lo siento te invito el desayuno en compensación

Judy: *rie* esta bien bueno apurate que no quiero andar corriendo

Judy y Nick caminaban rumbo a la estación y se detienen en una cafetería secas ha la estación ellos se sientan piden café la mesera era una amable oveja

Nick: y dime zanahorias

Judy*riendo*zanahorias

Nick: ey déjame terminar que te ha parecido el entrenamiento nuevo

Judy: muy bien puedo someter a zoo personas mucho mas grandes que yo además Pam es genial ayer se fue con nosotros ah cenar

Nick: tu siempre haciendo amigos

Judy: huy celitos aquí no

Nick: que puedo decir con tan linda valiente y famosa compañera que puedo hacer

Judy: jajaja la adulación no te salvará que tanbien quiero postre

Nick: corneja astuta*rie*

En otra parte

Alex despertaba en el pecho de bruce la cola de zorro de ella lo rodeaba ella lo besa

Alex: arriba dormilón

Bruce:*bostesa* buenos días hermosa*acarisia la desnuda espalda de alex*

Alex: hum anda es tarde

Bruce : me da tiempo de desayunarte*besandola*

Alex: si hum *ella se sube sobre el* mejor te como a ti

Ellos estaban entre besos cuando suena el celular de Alex; ella contesta

Alex: si diga

Papa: hola mi princesa ocupada

Alex: no am desayunaba*se muerde el labio pues bruce la besaba en el cuello*

Papa: oye si pueden deberías traer a bruce para el cumpleaños de tu madre

Alex:ahh*casi en un gemido y le jala la oreja abruce* si esta bien yo le digo

Papa: estas bien Alexandra

Alex: si papa tranquilo me pegue con una silla en el pie bueno am les digo a bruce aun que dudo que no quiera ir

Papa: bueno cuídate

Alex: si tu igual

El papa cuelga

Alex: hiena loca pervertida casi nos atrapan por tu culpa

Bruce : pero si lo disfrutas

Alex*sonrojada* calla y sigamos

En la estación benji recibía a bogo

Benjamín: buenos días jefe

Bogo:a buenos días *bogo se notaba nerbioso* en cuanto llegue Alex dile que se valla a la oficina a los agentes conforme lleguen dales los archivos estaré en la oficina tengo un mal presentimiento

Benji: esta bien *el se pone nervioso *

Nick y Judy caminaban rumbo a la estacion era temprano

Judy: entonces el fin de semana quieres salir

Nick: si claro quiero ir a ver la nueva de iron fox

Judy: bien crea que deberíamos invitar a frufrú últimamente a tenido dificultades

Nick: mmm preferiría que fuéramos solos por que no mejor el salvado en la noche salen las chicas al cabo bruce flash y finnik tendremos salida de machos

Judy: jumm si pero si haces algo ilegal o indebido y me entero te mato

Nick* de forma burlesca* si mama

Ellos entran garraza les dice que se vallan al estacionamiento para el entrenamiento ellos junto a su equipo se van Alex llego todo parecia un dia normal cercas al medio dia garraza miraba su celular cuando hombres von trajes tácticos entraron uno de los oficiales se acerca a preguntar quienes eran uno de los hombres le dispara al oficial en el estomago con la escopeta el sierra automático de la estación es activado pero los sujetos atacaban neutralizando a los pocos oficiales que se encontraban garraza logra dar la alarma antes de ser dejado inconsciente bogo toma un chaleco y un rifle de asalto

Bogo: Alex rápido al cuarto seguro llévate esto* le da una usb*

Alex: jefe que pasa

Bogo: nos atacan cuida esa USB *el levanta a Alex con una mano y la mete a un cuarto oculto que estaba conectado a una salida oculta la puerta era de acero reforzado * cuídate jovensita *sierra la puerta*

Bogo corre hacia los atacantes el empieza a disparar ayudando a otros oficiales pero uno de los atacantes lo desarma

¿?: mira nada mas si es yeriko bogo

Bogo: mal nacido reconocería tu voz donde fuera

¿?: jajaja me alaba que me recuerdes ternerito*el atacante le pega con la culata de la escopeta abriéndole la frente*

Bogo se levanta y dándole un golpe en el estomago después quitándole un cuchillo del cinturón se pone en guardia

¿?: buen movimiento *el estira la mano pidiendo un cuchillo a sus hombres uno se lo da el se quita la mascara era un león de cabello negro ojos grises y una cicatriz en la mejiya* nadie interfiera a este le matare con mis propias manos ustedes terminen la misión

El combate empieza bogo era bueno pero el león era bueno el lo derrotó y le empieza ha acercar el cuchillo a la garganta

¿?: por fin hora de morir yeriko que pagues por todas las que me hiciste

Bogo: y te las volvería a hacer maldito degenerado

Unos minutos antes….

En la estación de SWAT bruce tomaba café después de la practica cuando suena la alarma bruce corre. A ver donde era la alarma se puso pálido venia de la jefatura

Bruce: Alex…. Maldición! Bola de inútiles muevan sus malditos traseros atacan la jefatura

Todos comienzan a equiparse todos suben a los vehículos y al llegar acordonar el lugar

Bruce: bien equipo rojo acordonad el perímetro equipo noviembre entrada frontal usad los escudos eco conmigo entraremos por debajo. Los equipos se ponen en posición bruce va a la entrada del túnel seguro cuando abre

Alex: ayuda *sale y se acerca a ellos* tienen armas de alto calibre bogo los demás están arriba

Bruce: tranquila Erick Llévala a con los paramédicos los demás prepárense para el asalto

Alex: bruce ten cuidado….

Bruce y los demás entran en silencio al entrar ben a uno de los atacantes revolviendo la oficina de bogo bruce se acerca y lo golpea en la nuca con la culata del arma. Los demás y el se separan el se topa con uno en ordenadores

Bruce: lo siento amigo pero no puedes revisar tu zooface aquí *lo golpea pero el sujeto lo esquiva *

El sujeto le tumba el arma y sacando una catana ataca a bruce haciéndole un corte en el antebrazo. Bruce saca su cuchillo y lo ataca el sujeto derriba a bruce con un derive a la pierna y con la espada de va a su pecho pero bruce usa las protecciones de los antebrazos para desviar la espada y saca su arma Disparando a su pecho el sujeto cae muerto

Bruce: maldición estos tipos son duros

Bruce toma su arma y va a recepción ve a bogo tirado con un tipo encima

Bogo: y te lo volvería a Hacer maldito denegado

¿?: ultimas palabras antes que te mande a donde la chica linda

Bogo: si…. Buenas noches imbécil

Bruce se acerca y con la culata de el arma le da en la nuca al león

Bruce: se encuentra bien jefecito

Bogo*levantándose * si un café y seme calma el dolor de cabeza, y benji dios

La escena era terrible algunos policías muertos otros heridos tanbien algunos De los atacantes muertos la mesa de la recepción estaba destrozada ve a benjamín tirado con sangre en el pecho su mano en el pecho bogo corre

Bogo: ey garraza a vamos tu no te necesitamos amigo* lo levanta*

Bruce: jefe* pone su mano en su hombro * son gajes del oficio

Benji: mi.. dona..*mobiendoce el quita la mano del pecho mostrando que se había aplastado la dona en el pecho*

Bruce rompe en risa

Bogo: eres un tonto garraza*lo deja caer*  
Benji: lo ciento jefe*rie*

El resto de los equipos entran

Bruce bola de inútiles al fin llegan okey rápido ay que atender a los heridos y a los inconscientes de los que entraron esposarlos

Bruce y bogo ayudan a benjamín a llegar con los paramédicos tanbien curan la frente de bogo ambos son llevados Alex ve a bruce

Alex: bruce!* se le tira encima *estas bien no te paso nada

Bruce: estoy bien y tu sentí que te perdía

Alex: bogo me saco rápido tranquilo

Ya en la noche pan nobu Nick y Judy se dirigían a descansar en el auto de la estación

Nick: si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa de todos modos yo me quedaré con Judy

Pan: gracias Nick y si te acepto el favor la verdad los hoteles no me gustan

Nobu:*la mira divertido* será por que no ay nevera que asaltes

Pan : pensaba hacerte mi sopa de fideos de ingrediente secreto pero como que mejor comes otra cosa

Nobu: sabes que bromeó* pone cara de cachorro* por favor has la sopa

Judy: oh! Sabes cocinar

Pan no es por presumir pero en mi familia esa receta a pasado por generaciones

Nick: oh! Eso suena bien por que no nos la cocinas hoy algo de comida casera podría regresarnos a la vida

Pan: si claro solo pasamos a una tienda por algunos víveres

Ellos compran todo lo necesario llegando al departamento de Judy Nick y Nobu bajan los víveres y los ponen en la mesa pan comienza a sacar las ollas y toma el cuchillo ella von gran habilidad pica y corta las verduras y empieza a preparar la sopa Nobu la miraba embobado mientras Nick y Judy estaban sentados en el sillón frente a la tv

Judy: que piensas de lo que paso en la estación

Nick: esto es la punta del iceberg

Judy: también lo pienso que sacarían de atacar la estación de policía

Nick: si fuera yo seria por información la estación tiene la base de datos sobre todo y todos en la ciudad si querían información lomas seguro es que hayan robado la base de datos

Judy: si pero murieron compañeros*dice triste sus orejas bajan sus ojos se humedecen*eran amigos, familia

Nick: lose pero atraparon a los culpables* la acurruca*

Judy: Nick si algo así me pasa que harías

Nick: yo… mataría al mal nacido por quitarme a la persona mas especial de mi vida

Judy* su corazón late como colibrí * Nick yo..

Pan: la comida esta lista *dice atrás de ellos*

Nick y Judy se separan. Todos comen los deliciosos fideos Nobu se acariciaba el estomago lleno

Nobu: pan eres la mejor

Pan: si lo dices solo por que te hice de comer

Judy: ¿ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho?

Pan: si crecimos juntos el es hijo de el mejor amigo de mi papa somos casi familia

Nobu: si pan a sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre

Pan- amiga solo soy eso para ti -*pan suspira*

Después de la cena Judy y Nick despiden a pan y Nobu Nick les da la llave de su departamento ellos llegan pan deja algunos víveres en la nevera

Nobu: usa el cuarto yo me quedo en el sillón*nobu se recuesta en el sillón*

Pan se acerca a el y se recuesta enzima de el asiéndolo sonroja

Pan lo siento hace tanto que no estaba lejos de casa me siento un poco triste

Nobu: bueno am am *estaba tan nervioso* bueno solo un rato por que estas un poquito pesada

Pan *enfurece* entiendo no soy la chica delgada y bonita que preferirías

Nobu:yo no quise decir eso yo

Pan: esta bien* se levanta * iré a descansar descansa nobunaga *dice de manera fria*

Nobu: pan espe..*pan azota la puerta haciéndolo callar*- tonto lo arruinaste de nuevo-

Pan se acuesta llorando ella toma su mochila ella saca una foto y después de verla y calmarse la guarda cuando ve que cae algo era la tarjeta de aquel amable chico ella la toma

Pan-tal vez debería llamarle hacer un nuevo amigo - *ella la guarda de nuevo*

Ya por la mañana pan sale de la ducha arreglada

Nobu: yo.. pan enserio no quise decirlo así

Pan: olvidarlo la tota fui yo por hacer eso* su voz era fría pero calmada*

Nobu: anda te invito a desayunar Nick me dijo de un buen buffet y

Pan:* lo interumpe* no gracias prefiero desayunar sola teniente shiba

Nobu: pero..

Pan: déjalo así mientras queda un poco de amistad entre los dos* ella sale rumbo a la estacion *

Nobu:*incredulo* dios que hice* sale a alcanzarla pero no la encuentra*

Pan caminaba y encuentra una pequeña cafetería atendida por un lobo y una oveja pan que se veía algo mal se sienta

Oveja: hola jovencita *poniéndole una tasa con chocolate con bombone y crema batida con una ceresa*

Pan: hola mmm se ve delicioso pero aun no pido

Oveja: cortesía de la casa te ves desanimada

Pan: gracias*sonrie* am podría darme un desayuno americano por favor

Lobo: enseguida sale

En eso entra Yerik con lista en mano

Oveja: Yerik hijo buenos días te mandaron de recadero

Yerik: si mi padre, mi padrino y los demás aman sus bollos de moras

Lobo: oye mas respeto a mi esposa he jovencito* la oveja traía una blusa de color morado y era de pechos grandes*

Yerik* tarda unos segundos y capta* yo lo siento esos no los de repostería* se pone rojo como tomate*

Lobo*auyando divertido* lose jajajaja siempre tan penoso desde cachorro

Oveja: querido deja empas al niños dame la lista y te pongo el encargo

Pan se rie era un chico dulce y el destino los unía talves era hora de olvidar su amor imposible

Pan: hola jovencito* dice divertida*

Yerik: jeje pero si es la bella chica del aeropuerto puedo sentarme

Pan: si claro tomemos ese café*sonrie*

Yerik y ella comienzan a conversar ella le cuenta de donde viene

Yerik:wow una desensiente del guerrero dragón eso es fenomenal en la escuela leimos sobre sus asañas como derrotar a kai y aun hoy están los 5 furiosos

Pan: wow valla que conoces, y si los 5 furiosos aun están aun que ya no como protectores sino como maestros y uno de mis hermanos es el guerrero dragón

Yerik: wow entonces tendré que tratarte muy bien no quiero que el guerrero dragón me pate mi colita de oso

Pan: ja yo soy mas fuerte que el

Yerik: y por que te volviste policía

Pan: quería proteger y servir a las personas

Yerik: eres admirable eres hermosa, valiente y honorable

Pan:* se sonroja y se emboba* gracias

Ya después la oveja le da el pedido pan y el salen

Pan: no!, ya seme hiso tarde para el turno

Yerik: te dejo de camino

Pan: gracias

El la lleva y le abre la puerta cuando llegan pan baja y lo abrasa

Pan: gracias no sabes cuanto me alegras el dia

Yerik*sonrojado le devuelve el abraso* de nada espero volvernos a ver

Pan: *le da un papel con su telefono* si llamame

Nobu que había salidos buscándola la ve desde la puerta de la estación

Nobu*furioso*-no dejare que me quites a mi panda –

Pan entra y le pasa por un lado a nobunaga sin mirarlo seguía furiosa con el

Los días pasaron y al fin llego el sábado en casa de Nick. Estaba él y Nobu le habían convencido de salir con ellos llego Finnik el cual parecía un chico de unos 16 piel blanca cabello rubio y desordenado usaba una sudadera y flash era el típico oficinista su cabello era corto tenia las ojeras de perezoso y por ultimo llego bruce

Bruce: listos caballeros que quieren hacer

Finnik: vamos al table dance

Bruce: jejeje no que si Alex se entera me la corta

Nick: les parece si vamos a por unas hamburguesas y de ahí vemos que hacemos

Flash:* dando un largo bostezo y ablando mientras bostezar * tengo los videojuegos nuevos como Black fox tres o zoosassin crade

Nobu: no suena mal podríamos pasar a algún mercadillo por botanas y bebidas

Finnik: dios son unos bebes vamos al karaoke ai por lo,enos me burlar de sus ofrendas voces

Nick: hagámoslo democrático voto por los ganes*Nick y flash levantan la mano* y por el karaoke* bruce nobu y Finnik levantan la mano* bueno la mayoría a botado

Ellos llegan al caraoke se sientan en una mesa piden algunas botanas y 4 cervezas y una soda pues flash era el conductor designado después de unos tragos

Nick :quien será el primero

Nobu: yo… jejeje necesito desahogarme

Nobu sube al escenario

Nobu: *empieza acantar*

El abandonao  
Anoche pude ver cuando te fuiste  
solito me quede y no dije nada  
tal vez esta cancion te suene triste  
pero me esta llevando la chingada  
Lo que me digas de memoria me lo se  
tus mentiras no me serviran de nada  
te lo perdiste ojala te vaya bien  
yo me voy por donde vine  
se que no me perdere  
Abandonao un exciliado  
de tu boca, de tus manos, de tu corazon  
sin rumbo fijo voy de la mano  
de mis sueños vagabundos  
y me importa poco que me diga el mundo  
el abandonao  
El tiempo es el doctor de los dolidos  
para sanar las penas que te embriagan  
yo siempre me las curo con tequila  
oyendo a jose alfredo y al sabina  
y no pasa nada se que no me morire  
como dice la cancion asi es la vida  
mirame a los ojos aunque sea la ultima vez  
solo vine a despedirme no te vine a detener  
Abandonao un exciliado  
de tu boca, de tus manos, de tu corazon  
sin rumbo fijo voy de la mano  
de mis sueños vagabundos  
y me importa poco que me diga el mundo  
el abandonao  
Asi estoy yo sin  
fallaste corazon  
ya lo pasado, pasado  
te doy una cancion  
de que manera te olvido  
esta tarde vi llover  
besame besame mucho  
porque la que se fue  
Abandonao un exciliado  
de tu boca, de tus manos, de tu corazon  
sin rumbo fijo voy de la mano  
de mis sueños vagabundos  
y me importa poco que me diga el mundo  
el abandonao

Finnik: creo que el niño anda dolido

Nick: humm últimamente el y pam no se ablan

Bruce: callen ahi viene

Nobu se sienta y pide otra cerveza

Nick:cantas muy bien

Nobu si gracias

En otra parte Alex, Judy, frufrú y Pan estaban en un shou de solo para hembras

Judy: no se si deberíamos estar aquí*viendo aun vhico zorro musculoso de ojos rojos que bestia de teaje y como se lo quitaba poco a poco dejando ver su bien trabajado cuerpo Judy babeaba*

Alex: si este lugar es bueno además debes en cuando es bueno ver un buen espectáculo* poniendo un billete en la ganga del zorro*

Pan y frufrú veian aun oso polar de cuerpo perfecto en una diminuta tanga ambas fantaseaban con alguien

Judy: o valla con que a si les gustan he

Frufru y pan se sonroja

Alex: y quien fue su primer amor a ver tu primero Judy

Judy: hummm creo que un leopardo que estaba en mi clase

Alex:waa que lindo aun que pensé que seria Nick y tu pan

Pan: *suspira* nobunaga desde niña el era tan dulce tierno mi mejor amigo pero desde que salimos de policías se volvió un coqueto de primera

Alex: que mal y tu frufrú

Frufru: pues el hijo de el hombre de confianza de mi padre es un chico tan genial pero pues no me atrevi a decirle u ahora que me case me trata tan fríamente

Judy: que mal frufrú tu eres una gran chica

Mientras tanto

En alguna parte de zootopia un oso pardo descansaba frente al televisor mientras en su mano tenia una tasa de te el cambia las noticias donde hablaban de lis terribles sucesos en zootopia el pone algo de música clásica cuando un lobo enmascarado rompe la puerta de una patada

Oso: supongo que era cuestión de tiempo

El oso arroja la tasa hacia el sujeto este la esquiva el oso hace una rodada sonde la mesita tomando su arma la cual tenia silenciador el hace unos disparos el lobo los esquibs y toma el arma esta le da un tiro al televisor el le quita el arma el oso le tira un golpe con el puño derecho después von el izquierdo el lobo esquiva ambos después toma al oso de la nuca estrellándolo contra la mesa de cristal que estaba detrás de el sillón por ultimo lo levanta y lo atoja con fueras atravesando una pared después lo levanta de la camisa donde se mira una placa de policía de zootropolis

Oso: solo era un chiste. Un simple chiste* una gota de sangres se desliza por su mejilla y cae en la placa* padre perdóname madre perdóname

El lobo lo arroja contra la enorme ventana dese cristal rompiéndola el oso cae cien pisos asta el cemento el lobo se asoma para después irse

Dos detectives llegan después

Detective: eduart Richard bears 100kg 1.90m 80 años para su edad estaba en forma

Detective2:si lo malo es que estaba muerto revisaste el cuarto

Detective: cajones volteando y registrados probable robo

Detective 2: o lo hicieron parecer ha si *le muestra una foto donde el oso estaba con el alcalde leonsales*

Detective: wow esta con el alcalde crea que era agente gubernamental o infiltrado

Detective2: no lose pero esto esta mas allá de nuestra comprensión

En un edificio cercano desde el techo una sombra siniestra rie

Sombra: zootopia duerme que cuando te des cuenta será demasiado tarde

Un relámpago y una fuerte lluvia que cae sobre toda la ciudad como un mal presagio

Espero les allá gustado el segundo capi y sin mas agradecerles nos leemos pronto


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos gracias a todos los que me leen y disculparme por las faltas de ortografía agradecerles a todos y dejen comentarios eso me anima a seguir el fic

Sin nada más que declinar y un agradecimiento a RizeNeoWolf. Y a Alex Fox de Wilde los cuales me permitieron el cameo y que también me apoyan con ideas sin más que decir el fic

'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eran las 9 del domingo en casa de Nick un celular suena despertando a los ahí dormidos estaban Finnik acostado en la cama a su lado derecho bruce a la izquierda Nick en el suelo flash y Nobu

Bruce toma el celular y deslizándolo lo desbloquear para después apaga la alarma Nick despertando mira a su alrededor sosteniéndose la cabeza

Nick: nunca jamás hablaremos de lo de anoche

Bruce: *tallándose un poco los ojos* estoy de acuerdo

Finnik: aunque selo dijera a alguien nadie me lo creería es más ni yo me lo creó y estuve ahí

************noche anterior ******************

Todo transcurría normal después de unas cuantas cervezas en el karaoke todos iban en la camioneta de bruce la cual era grande 4 puertas 4x4 jeep flash manejaba en el asiento del copiloto miraba por la ventana bruce atrás venia ablando con Finnik sobre algún otro lugar para ir él les comenta de un lugar con show después de discutir con Nick los convence de ir a el lugar el cual estaba a las orillas de la ciudad el local tenía algo de fila el letrero del lugar decía la zorra escarlata tenía la imagen de una zorra con un diminuto bikini al llegar Finnik habla con el cadenero este lo saluda chocando el puño ya adentro una chica lobo se acercaba a la pista ella moviéndose de manera sensual Caminaba por la pista se toma del tubo y se desliza suavemente mientras muerde de manera sugerente sus labios los 4 miraban perdidos las caderas de la sensual hembra ellos se sientan en una mesa frente a la pista una de las chicas se sienta poniendo sus piernas alrededor de Nick la chica era una zorra de cabello rojo oscuro sus ojos color violeta usando un diminuto traje de colegiala la chica susurra algo ala oreja de Nick el cual abre los ojos grandes la chica se levanta y tomándolo de las manos Nick les dice que enseguida regresa él se va caminando de la mano de aquella chica ella lo hace pasar a una habitación oscura solo una lampa iluminaba un asiento Nick se sienta la chica sale

un zorro más alto que Nick el usaba una gabardina de cuero la cual tenía una capucha la cual simulaba el pico de un agila en el pecho donde se encuentra el corazón tenía bordado un símbolo era un compás abierto con la marca de una huella

Zorro: hola Nicolás mucho sin verte* dice el zorro de nos suave y profunda mientras se sienta frente a Nick*

Nick: si Altair debes necesitar algo de mi aun que te digo soy policía no estafador ahora

Altair: si lo sé es por lo que te llame sabes mejor que nadie que nosotros no intervenimos con la sociedad, pero alguien peligroso ha llegado la ciudad y tú, la conejita, la osa, tu jefe y hasta mr. Big están en su lista te digo esto por nuestra relación* el zorro pone una USB sobre la mesa* sé que no siempre estuve para cuidarte, pero creme te ayudaré en lo que pueda

Nick: *miraba detenidamente al zorro sabe que él no le mentiría los esmeraldas ojos de Nick buscaban hacer contacto con los de el zorro frente a el* quitarte la capucha... hermano

Altair: *él se quita la capucha mostrando su rostro de piel algo bronceada ojos esmeraldas como Nick, aunque su mirada era fuerte que atravesará hasta un muro una cicatriz en su mejilla su cabello era anaranjado como el de Nick *mejor

Nick: si hacía mucho que no veía el rostro de mi hermano mayor

Altair: lo ciento, pero suaves que en el mundo que vivo no debo verme con las personas que quiero o las arrastrare

Nick: gracias por la información

Ambos zorros se levantan y se abrasa Altair después se coloca la capucha

Altair: cuídate Nicolás mama estaría orgullosa de ti ahora *él se aleja y desapareciendo en la oscuridad* cuídate

: …Con los demás….

Nick se acerca a ellos sentándose y saca una cerveza de la cubeta de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué tal el privado, e, Nick? - Dijo Bruce entre curioso y burlón.

\- Muy educativo - Respondió el zorro con una sonrisa entre astuta y perversa; Después de unos tragos y de que se les acabara el dinero que llevaban, suben a la camioneta; era de madrugada; aunque aún estaba oscuro; Flash conducía; a su lado, Bruce iba

casi dormido.

\- Nos.… si... guen - Dijo el perezoso asustado; el auto que los seguía enciende sirenas de policía; Flash aparca el coche en la carretera desierta; Nick y Bruce, bajan del coche.

\- Buenas noches - Dijo un policía: - Iban algo rápidos, amigos - Lo dijo seriamente.

\- Lo siento... soy el oficial Hyena - Dijo Bruce serio y mostrando su placa.

\- Sabemos quiénes son... pueden irse, pero... con una advertencia - Dijo el policía.

\- Gracias amigo - Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

Nobu irguió mucho las orejas y su fino oído captó muchos pasos que se acercaban a ellos; él sale y empuja a Bruce y a Nick; los cuales, ven dos flechas en el suelo. Los policías se quitan el disfraz; eran dos lobos vestidos completamente de negros y sacan espadas, los lobos atacan Nobu en un rápido movimiento toma la mano de el lobo con la cual sostenía la espada y jalándolo lo hace apuñalar al otro lobo Nick y bruce se levantan Nick quita a flash y bruce con una mano baja el respaldo del asiento trasero abriendo un compartimiento lleno de armas cargadas igual que granadas él le da a Nick una pistola, bruce toma un m16 el cual tenía una lanza granadas.

-Nobu sube yo te cubro -dice bruce abriendo fuego contra el lobo que seguía vivo Nobu entra al auto cerrando la puerta

-de donde sacaste todo esto bruce- dice Nobu bastante sorprendido por la cantidad de armas; Finnik venía agachado cubriéndose

-ustedes están locos-dice Finnik bastante asustado

Nick arranca el auto a toda velocidad, pero dos camionetas negras se le acercaban a toda velocidad desde las camionetas que los seguían les comenzaban a disparar

-tranquilos la camioneta es blindada-dice bruce abriendo el quema cocos. las balas chocaban contra el cristal sin atravesar bruce carga la lanza granadas y abre fuego- así quieren hacerlo mal nacidos – la granada impacta contra una de las camionetas haciéndola bolar en pedazos bruce sigue disparando Nobu toma un rifle con mira el saca el cañón de el rifle y le da al conductor de la camioneta en la cabeza haciendo que la camioneta pierda el control y exploten. Nick conduce llegan a un estacionamiento de varios pisos que era automatizado estaba en tundra tawn

-no tenemos mucho tiempo vienen a por nosotros-dice bruce el cual se ponía un chaleco anti balas que tenía pintado una carita feliz- Nobu eres el más hábil crea poder sacar a flash y Finnik de aquí –

\- si claro, pero y ustedes – dice Nobu tomando un arma con silenciador

-distraerlos y emboscarlos mi casa no está lejos los veremos ahí-dice Nick poniéndose un chaleco que decía SWAT

\- bien solo no se mueran en especial tu Nick que eres mi alumno – dice Nobu el cual estira el puño Nick choca el puño con el

-tranquilo ve cuídense y me deben una cena-Nick toma una ametralladora con silenciador Nobu carga a flash y junto a Finnik entran por una alcantarilla

-conozco el sistema de alcantarillas como mi mano no te separes-dice Finnik que rompe una bengala química caminaba adentrándose en los oscuros túneles

-listo zorrito- dice bruce mientras bajaba la palanca de la caja de fusibles de el estacionamiento 3 autos entran de los cuales bajan varios lobos-búsquelos- dice el que parecía ser el jefe

Nick sube por un tubo que estaba fijado al techo los lobos buscaban en tres los autos Nick se sujeta con las piernas bajando el torso pone sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de uno de los lobos él lo estrangula y le rompe el cuello y piensa-el entrenamiento da sus frutos no quisiera hacer esto, pero quiero regresar a salvo quiero ver a mi zanahorias – Nick sigue por el tubo

Dos lobos hablaban entre si-has visto algo- pregunta a su compañero

-no talvez ya escaparon- el otro contesta sin percatarse que bruce se acercaba por el costado de un auto mientras Nick se acerca desde arriba el cae sobre uno mientras bruce toma al otro por el cuello-amigo si no quieres sufrir antes de morir me dirás para quienes son y por qué nos buscan- dice bruce con una sonrisa sádico y Nick se para enfrente

-por favor no le voy a temer a dos estúpidos polis- Nick toma la mano derecha de el lobo con una mano y con la otra le toma un dedo bruce le tapa la boca al lobo mientras Nick le quebrar un dedo

\- habla o esto se pondrá feo-Nick le apunta con su arma a sus partes íntimas

-hablaré nos contrató un loco hasta se ríe como loco nos pagó bien por matarlos párese que quiere deshacerse de ustedes para lo que sea que planea-el lobo titubea al ver que Nick le pone el arma en la cabeza-enserio amigo es todo lo que se no me mates- dice con miedo bruce le estrangula con sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de el lobo dejándolo inconsciente y le ata las manos con las esposas de plástico( nota son unos plásticos o cinchos algunos se usan para sujetar cables pero también para sujetar personas pues son imposibles de romper solo se pueden cortar)

Bruce y Nick detienen uno por uno a los lobos cuando los atrapan a todos. Después llaman a la jefatura pidiendo que fueran a por los atacantes las policías acordonan el área un lobo blanco que era el segundo en mando en la estación se les acerca

-buen trabajo hyena y Wilde – dice el lobo blanco mientras sostenía una carpeta

-si gracias y sabe quiénes son estos-dice Nick que se quitaba el chaleco

-si son mercenarios algunos ex militares me sorprende que los hallan detenido el entrenamiento que les están dando es bueno por ahora vallan a descansar-dice el lobo que se da la vuelta y regresa con los demás agente

-vamos hay que ir a ver si los demás están bien-dice Nick subiendo a la camioneta

Bruce sube también

…Fin del recuerdo…

-Alex se preocupará y me regañará cuando vea como quedo la camioneta- dice bruce levantándose de la cama

-por eso no tengo novia – dice Finnik levantándose y yendo a la cocina

…..En el departamento de Judy hopps …..

Judy despertaba fresca como lechuga ella estaba en el cuarto que solía usar Nick pues Alex se había quedado con ella en el departamento y aun que Alex era su mejor amiga no dejaría dormir a otra chica en la cama que era para su zorro; pan estaba dormida en el sillón; pan despierta y empieza a hacer el desayuno; Judy camina ella usaba una camisa verde la que Nick uso cuando se conocieron Judy la usaba como pijama le quedaba enorme, pero le hacía feliz

-buenos días Judy -dice pan viéndola con la camisa y ríe de forma pícara-bonita pijama-

-am si gracias-Judy se sonroja Judy pone la cafetera y también hace jugo de naranja con zanahoria

-buenos días pan, hola Judy cariño-dice Alex sonriente

-ustedes dos andan muy cariñosas desde lo de ayer-dice pan riendo

…flash back…..

Judy, Alex, pan y frufrú habían ido a la disco a que se encontraba en distrito forestal a seguir la fiesta después de el show unos linces acompañados por dos pumas se acercan a Alex

-Hola preciosa bailamos-dice el lince con voz sensual que ponía una mano en su hombro

-Largo amigo ella viene conmigo- dice Judy algo ebria

\- uy si le no voy a temer a la cola de algodón marimacha-dice con burla; Judy enfurece y estaba bastante ebria ella se levanta

-dilo de nuevo imbécil creo que no escuche bien-dice Judy sonriendo, pero un aura morada la rodea

-tan orejona y sorda piérdete algodón marimacho- el lince y los pumas se ríen

Judy furiosa le da una patada al lince en medio de las piernas el cual cae de rodillas y después Judy lo golpea asiéndolo volar por la barra del bar; uno de las punas se Ba contra Judy, pero pan lo deriva arrojándolo contra la rocola el otro puma va hacia Alex, pero Judy apoyándose en la barra salta y le pega una patada voladora en la pura cara mandándolo a volar

-nadie le pone una mano encima a Alex cuando viene conmigo-dice Judy cae parada y se sienta

\- gracias cariño aun que deberíamos irnos-dice divertida Alex que rodea a Judy con la cola con la mano derecha toma la mano de pan y con la otra a frufrú y se las lleva

Ya afuera llega el auto de frufrú el oso polar baja y les abre la puerta, pero pan lo reconoce

-Yerik eres tu-dice sonriendo su mano sube por la mejilla de la asta quitarle la gorra de conductor

-Si hola señorita pan hoy me toco cubrir a un primo que esta enfermo -dice con una sonrisa y toma la mano de pan dándole un elegante beso en el dorso de la mano

-que caballero-sonríe pan sonrojada

Ya sube y deja de coquetear- dice frufrú molesta

-Creo que iré adelante-pan sube al asiento del copiloto

Las demás suben atrás

-linda conejita mi esponjosa heroína – dice Alex aun rodeando a Judy Alex estaba totalmente ebria

-de nada mi zorrita por cierto que suave es tu pelaje-dice acariciando su cola

Frufrú se ríe viéndola pero después mira hacia adelante suspira molesta piensa -que vendrían haciendo esos dos adelante porque Yerik la conocía y si pan era su novia pero que podría decir si ella estaba casada- ella cierra los ojos; ellos llegan a casa de Judy ellas bajan Judy y Alex se ayudaban la una a la otra a subir al departamento Yerik cargo a pan que se había quedado dormida Judy abre la puerta Yerik baja a pan en el sillón suavemente después de despedirse frufrú se va; la limusina iba en silencio cuando llegan Yerik ve a frufrú medio dormida el la carga frufrú medio despierta y ve tan secas a Yerik estaba en sus brazos ella pasa sus manos alrededor de su cuello Yerik la baja en su cama ella lo besa

-quédate te amo- frufrú lo jala a la cama ella siente como comienzan a besarla en el cuello y unas manos varoniles le quitaban la ropa de manera algo salvaje eso la estaba excitando era prohibido lo que hacía, pero lo deseaba ella busca sus labios en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto ella se pone sobre el arrancándole la ropa y se lo comía a besos ellos tienen intimidad

Fin de flash back…..

-Bueno a desayunar chicas aun ay que ver si todavía queda algo de Nobu y los demás-dice pan sirviendo el desayuno

Mientras tanto en la casa de frufrú

Frufrú despertaba un brazo varonil la rodeaba por la espalda

No podía creerlo lo había hecho con Yerik le había sido infiel a su esposo ella voltea para despertar a su amante con un beso, pero se lleva una sorpresa

Samuel- dice algo sorprendida era su esposo el que dormía desnudo a su lado ella respira aliviada y lo besa

Flash back…..

Yerik llega a la puerta le abre un hombre alto para ser zarigüeya

-gracias amigo de aquí la llevo yo- dice el esposo de manera amable y Yerik se la pasa frufrú rodea el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos

-descansen cuídela- Yerik se retira

El esposo la lleva a la cama y la baja delicadamente cuando ella lo besa – quédate te amo- frufrú lo besa él sonríe y comienza a besarla

Fin de flash back…..

Ya en la tarde llego bruce con los demás a casa de Judy por Alex en cuanto ve la camioneta pega el grito en el cielo

-qué diablos pasos bruce hyena- dice entre preocupada y molesta

Bruce le cuenta lo sucedido esa noche Alex lo abras y lo besa

-lo bueno es que no te paso nada mi amor-dice Alex acurrucándosele

Pan abrasa a Nobu-no andes corriendo riesgos si tu…- dice ella con los ojos humedecido

-tranquila los shiba no morimos solo desaparecemos en acción- le acaricia la mejilla y después la aparta-vamos a comer? - dice el perdido en sus ojos

-si vamos bobo-ríe pan y toma su mano llevándoselo

Bruce y Alex se despiden también dejando a Nick y Judy solos

-vamos adentro debes descansar-dice Judy a Nick mirándolo a punto de llorar por poco le quitan a su amado zorro

-está bien colita de algodón- Nick la abrasa para después levantarla al estilo princesa

-hey que haces y cuidadito donde pones esas manitas zorro bobo-dice Judy sonrojada

-casi muero déjame – Nick dice divertido y entran a la casa de Judy

En alguna parte del mundo..

Un hombre alto de piel morena y rallas en ella orejas de hiena vestido de traje de neopreno y equipo militar especial en su frente un visor nocturno el entraba a una base militar deslizándose entre las sombras él toma del cuello a un jaguar que estaba frente a un ordenador-calladito y talles no te haga daño – la hiena sujetaba un cuchillo en la garganta del sujeto

-no por favor tengo familia ni siquiera soy soldado soy solo un técnico-dice asustado el jaguar

-bien entones cooperando, tranquilo soy de los buenos dime si quisiera saber de unos embarques que tengo que hacer- dice soltándolo, pero le apunta a la nuca con un arma con silenciador

-solo poner la clave de embarque o el día – dice el jaguar la hiena sujetaba un celular mostrándole los números de embarques el jaguar los pone y nota algo extraño- van a zootopia, pero la dirección no es de alguna base o edificio de uso militar pero el embarque es de armamento para iniciar una guerra -dice extrañado, pero antes de poder decir algo más una descarga eléctrica lo noquea

-eh Sam eso no era necesario bueno ya que conecta tu ensate y haré la conexión- le dice una voz femenina a la hiena en el auricular que llevaba en la oreja

-si Grimm aun que párese iremos a zootopia – dice conectando el celular al ordenador

-listo Sam sal de ahí la extracción está preparada-dice la vos en la radio

El deslizándose entre las sombras esquina guardias y sale es recogidos por un helicóptero

-parece que tendrás que ir a zootopia Sam- dice la chica que era un bella leoparda de las nieves blanca con manchas negras ella tenia el cabello color rojo ojos color cafés claros

-si talvez aproveche y valla a ver a mi hijo y su novia- sonríe el saca una vieja foto donde el llevaba de a caballito a un niño hiena de ojos ámbar sonríe

Hola amigos gracias por leerme no olviden dejar sus reviers los espero creo que do algo corto este capitulo espero les allá gustado nos estaremos leyendo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos otro capítulo más espero les guste

Sin más que declinar y agradecer a RizeNeoWolf. Y a Alex Fox de Wilde los cuales me permitieron el cameo

Abrían pasado un mes debido a los extraños acontecimientos como asesinatos de políticos hasta robos donde no se llevan nada, el jefe bogo tuvo que suspender el entrenamiento especial pues la nueva alcaldesa Ana Catguel una mujer de cabello negro orejas y cola blancas de ojos azules y piel blanca y apelada parecía una figura de porcelana, ella era una gata con fama de incorruptible y carismática, le había pedido a bogo a los mejores a los que resolvieron el caso de los aulladores

Bogo entraba a la oficina y golpea la mesa haciendo que todos callen

-como saben algo extraño es tan pasando Wilde hopps investiguen lleven a Lobezno con ustedes -dice bogo dándole el archivo a Judy la cual lo toma

\- hopps y Wilde siempre a la orden-haciendo saludo marcial y sale junto a Nick y Lobezno

-adelántense los alcanzo en el estacionamiento- dice Nick con su sonrisa astuta de siempre

Mm a dónde vas-dice Judy curiosa últimamente Nick actúa algo raro

-al fondo a la derecha zanahorias- Nick ríe

-ah que asco pues ve-dice asiendo mueca de asco

Nick entra, pero va a donde bogo

-hola querida esta bogo dentro de su oficina-le dice Nick a Alex la cual estaba sentada en un escritorio frente a la oficina de bogo

-si quieres hablar con el-dice Alex avisándole a bogo el cual le dice que pase

Nick entra viendo a bogo en el ordenador

-jefe tengo algo, pero no puedo decirle como lo obtuve, pero es sobre quién está detrás de esto-Nick pone la USB en la mesa

Bogo toma la USB y poniéndola en el ordenador la abre había un documento con nombres algunos ya habían sido asesinados otros eran al parecer blancos decía que la organización responsable se hacía llamar la hermandad de la libertad

Era un grupo peligroso aparecer su líder era un zorro polar siempre cubierto por una máscara de zorro japonesa se hacía llamar purificador había algunas fotos de ataques terroristas en ciudades como Londres Estambul y otros más bogo palideció

-Wilde como diablos tienes esto y cual es el plan-bogo lo miraba nervioso

-No puedo decirle mi fuente, pero tengo una idea ay un blanco que se que es el siguiente, pero necesito equipo y que los deje a mi mando- con la cara mas seria de su vida miraba ha su jefe

-está bien a quienes tienes en mente aparte de hopps- dice bogo

Nick frota su barbilla con su mano- a bruce, Nobu, pan y Alex –

-Pues diles tú tienes mi permiso espero resultado Wilde – bogo guarda el archivo y le devuelve la USB

Nick la toma-si jefe -Nick -sale

Nick caminaba rumbo a la patrulla. Su mente divagaba lo que se avecinaba -y si te pierdo no primero muerto que perderte Judy-piensa mientras la veía conducir

'

'…En el aeropuerto…..

venían bajando Sam y Grimm ambos vestidos como dos turistas Sam traía una camisa hawaiana azul con palmeras y Grimm un vestido blanco

-al fin en casa ase tanto que no estaba aquí ojalá viniera en mejor circunstancia- Sam suspira y se pone unos lentes de sol . ellos llegaron a un hotel, en la recepción los atienden

-buen día señor tienen reservación- dice el joven hurón que atendía

-si mi esposa y yo venimos de vacaciones- dice Sam con una media sonrisa al ver como el hurón se comía con la mirada a Grimm

Ho si señor Fisher habitación 205-dise el hurón dándole la llave y toca la campanilla-botones lleve el equipaje de los señores- le dice a otro hurón

Una vez en el cuarto

\- porque pusiste que éramos esposos sería más creíble que eres mi hija- dice Sam riendo mientras se quita la camisa para su edad se encontraba en buena forma pecho fuerte muy marcado gracias a años de trabajo y misiones Grimm que estaba recostada lo mira de manera pícara

-que haces que te desvistes- dice ella de manera coqueta

-me daré una ducha antes de ir a ver a mi hijo y tu deberías darte una pero de agua helada -Sam dice riendo y entra al baño

Grimm molesta enciende el televisor

El dia paso tranquilo como si los criminales hubiesen desaparecido Nick les dijo a todos sobre el equipo todos aceptaron al otro dia comenzarían la investigación bruce y alex iban rumbo a casa

Será peligroso estas segura-dice bruce algo preocupado

-estare bien fui la mejor de mi clase y te pateó el trasero en técnicas y ya ves no soy ninguna muñequito frajil-dice Alex muy decidida

\- lose pero si algo te pasa que seria de mi- dice con tristeza

Alex le besa la mejilla-tranquilo estaré bien te doy mi palabra

Ellos llegan a casa pero la puerta estaba sin llave párese alguien había entrado bruce saca su pistola al entrar una sombra desarma a bruce y lo inmoviliza Alex prende la luz y le apunta con el arma al sujeto pero este en un rápido movimiento se la quita

-Quien eres -Alex preocupada al quedar desarmada

-Valla que dulce jovencita te encontraste cachorro-dice Sam divertido

-papa! Maldita sea siempre haces eso-dice bruce molesto

Que esperabas por ciento jovencita quitas el cuchillo de la entrepierna de tu suegro-le dice Sam a Alex la cual en un rápido movimiento cuando la desarmó le quito a el. el cuchillo y le apunt0 a las joyas de la familia

-si por cierto cuchillo táctico de pardeamiento Karambit militar- dice Alex con una dulce sonrisa y dándole una vuelta al cuchillo se lo entrega

-hermosa inteligente y sabe de armas bien echo cachorro una chica así no ay muchas no la dejes ir- dice con una sonrisa

Bruce dice feliz– lo se por eso hice rodo por conquistarla-

Después de las presentaciones Alex manda a bruce a la tienda por algunos víveres bruce va

-bien que quieres saber de tu amado – dice Sam riendo

-como era de cachorro- dice Alex mientras le Serbia algo de jugo de naranja

\- hiperactivo desarmada cualquier juguete que caía en sus manos y algunos si los podía Re armar otros no su madre decía que seria un gran inventor – dice Sam el cual saca el álbum de fotos pues iba preparado

-como era la madre de bruce- Alex tomaba el álbum de fotos

Era la mujer mas dulce del mundo era doctora, ella estudio y trabajo mucho por querer ayudar a su pueblo la madre de bruce si era de áfrica no como yo que soy de aquí de zootropolis nos conocimos cuando estaba ahí por un trabajo- dice con mirada soñadora

-y donde esta ella bruce nunca me dice nada de ella- dice Alex mirando fotos

-ella murió cuando bruce tenia 15 años, ella falleció en un accidente de auto fue muy duro para los dos -dice Sam melancólico

-yo lo ciento no sabia- Alex baja sus orejas y enrolla su cola en su cintura

-no te preocupes y gracias por cuidar de bruce por lo que me dice cuando hablamos es muy feliz contigo-dice sam sonriéndole

-de nada jeje es mas que el me cuide a mi que yo a el-dice Alex sonriendo

Después de la cena Alex estaba en la sala mientras bruce lavaba los platos

-dime pasa algo serio para que 4equelon este en zootopia verdad-dice bruce lavando un plato después se lo pasa a Sam

-si ay un loco tiene armas suficientes como para hacer la 3º guerra mundial y párese zootopia será el comienzo de todo tu has escuchado algo cachorro- dice Sam mientras secaba el plato

-si ay crímenes extraños y asesinatos demasiado extraños y fuimos atacados por ninjas y mercenarios párese que un amigo poli esta en la lista de objetivos- bruce le pasa otro plato

-si entiendo yo me tuve que colar en una base militar en cuba para descubrir lo de los envíos de armas además de desmantelar un ataque terrorista-Sam secaba el plato

-y sales con alguna chica-lavando otro plato y se lo pasan

-no desde lo de tu madre nunca pude ella se llevó mi corazón con ella- Sam seca el plato

-aun eres joven deberías darte una oportunidad – bruce le pasa otro plato

-tengo una joven compañera se llama Grimm es linda-Sam termina de secar los plato

Ya después Sam se va al hotel al entrar a la habitación ve todo apagado el enciende la luz y ve a grimm recostada usaba como pijama una camisa grande y un shorts Sam se acerca y suavemente la mueve

-venga arriba Grimm – dice Sam moviéndolo

-si vas a hacerme tulla de mi podrias ponerte el traje táctico-dice dormida

Sam se rie y la sacude-anda tenemos una misión- ella despierta

-bien bien estoy despierta -ella se talla los ojos y se levanta

Sam se pone el traje táctico con el visor nocturno de entre el equipaje también toma su arma Grimm pone en una mesita la computadora

\- bien las cámaras de el ultimo piso ya fueron interceptadas todo el ultimo piso esta vigilado por mercenarios puedes subir por el costado por el ducto de ventilación ten cuidado si. no quiero quedar viuda – dice Grimm jugando un poco

-tranquila cariño ¿Por sierto si te diste el baño helado ? Sam riendo el sale por la ventana y colgándose de la cornisa comienza a avanzar quitando la tapa del ducto de ventilación el entra y después vuelve a colocarla y comienza a viajar por los ductos de ventilación

En otra parte de la ciudad

Nick y Judy estaban en el sillón Nick prácticamente les había dejado su departamento a pan y nobu parecían las cosas se habían calmado un poco entre ellos, esa tarde después de terminar el turno Nick le invito a Judy a cenar a un bonito restarán después a casa e ver una película en la tv Judy termino durmiéndose y Nick la acurruca

Nick la miraba era hermosa su piel suave y delicada esas tiernas orejitas que parecían de bombón y esa colita de algodón que lo hacia tener pensamientos libidinosos moría por besar esos rosados y carnosos labios pasar sus manos por sus muslos y agarrar esa colita de algodón pero debía calmar esos instintos mas ahora pronto estarían metidos en un gran peligro no le preocupaba perder su vida al fin y al cabo había echo todo lo que quiso pero perderla eso seria peor que la muerte, el daría su vida por ella sin pensarlo ojala no la necesitara para esto

-te amo -dice en voz baja mientras se levanta y la toma en brazos y la lleva a la cama y la recuesta

En otro lugar de zootopia

Benjamín había disfrutado de el concierto de Gazel. El caminaba rumbo a casa cuando nota a una chica aparecer era una gacela vestida con una chamarra ella venia huyendo de algunas personas las cuales la acorrala tomándolo fotos ben desde ayudar

-polisia de zootropolis dejad a la señorita en paz o los lleno arrestados – dice mostrando su placa los estos residen retirarse

-gracias es usted muy amable-la chica se quita el gorro de la sudadera y no era otra que la misma Gazel

-yo am am eres gazel o por dios eres genial soy tu fan am yo.. - mira la bolsa donde traía lo que había comprado en el concierto

Ella sonríe su héroe abrí sido un chico algo gordito rubio piel de leopardo y sus ojos azules reflejaban mucha dulzura

-si gracias por ayudarme dime quieres que te los autografie-señalando la la bolsa benji solo pudo asentir

Después de un rato ya ben mas calmado

-y por que vas caminado de seguro tienes una limo-dice ben aun sonrojado y en modo fan

\- bueno veras yo vivía por aquí antes de ser famosa y pues mi casa no queda lejos ser estrella es genial aun que extraño la vida simple- dice un poco triste

Benji entristese y después sonríe

-si me lo permite podría escoltarla asta su casa- le dice tiernamente

-bueno esta bien por sierto como te llamas – dice ella poniéndose denuedo el gorro de la sudadera

-benjamín garraza a sus ordenes señorita Gazel- dice asiéndole una pequeña reverencia como caballero

-llamame melody ese es mi nombre real bueno vamos oficial garraza- ella sonríe

-solo dígame ben – le sonríe y le ofrece el brazo

ambos caminan asta la casa de ella era una vieja pensión el cuarto la casa era algo grande en el ultimo piso en la puerta se despedían

-cuides y espero verla alguna ves mas -dice ben muy feliz

Claro llamame – ella le da una tarjeta con su teléfono y después se despide de el con un pequeño beso en su mejilla ella entra

Ben feliz caminaba rumbo a casa mañana le daría lo que le había conseguido a sus grandes amigos

Por la mañana Nico le hace un buen desayuno a Judy le pone música de gazel Judy sospechaba que algo no estaba bien ya en la jefatura ello entran a una oficina Alex bestia su uniforme policial . Nick pone el archivo en la computadora y les explica la situación

-no podemos dejar que hagan algo así aquí no lo permitiré-dice judy levantándose

-que bueno que pienses así zanahorias por que te necesitaremos de encubierta y también a ti pan -dice Nick

\- el próximo blanco en la lista el Bailey es un conejos- Nick muestra la foto de un hombre de pelo blanco piel blanca como la nieve ojos rojo carmín se notaba que estaba en forma vestido con un traje elegante Judy Alex y pan selo comían con los ojos- no se dejen llevar el controla el paso de todo documento falso desde credenciales asta pasaportes el tiene un bar conocido como conejita de algodón en este bar solo ahí trabajando hembras de rasas de presa – termina Nick serio

-bien lo haré pero que debo hacer-dice Judy confundida

\- estoy lista para el servicio e estado otras beses encubierta-contesta pan emocionada pero nobu miraba preocupado

-tendrán que hacer pasar por meseras y tratar de hakear el móvil de Bailey ahí es donde entera Alex nuestra genio informatico- dice señalándola

-gracias bien Judy necesito que entres a su oficina y pongas esta USB en la PC donde yo de manera remota haré una conexion con el ordenador y pan te pasaré a un celular un programa con el que podrás clonar su teléfono pero tendrás que arreglárselas para quitárselo y después regresárselo sin que se de cuentas

-entendido -diseñe ambas todos suben a la camioneta nick les había conseguido una entrevista la cual pasaron sin mucha dificultad todo hiba bien hasta que pan y Judy ben el uniforme que eran tacones un shorts pegado y corto una blusa que solo les tapaba los pechos dejando su vientre descubierto ellas suben a la camioneta y band de regreso

-savias lo de el uniforme verdad Nick ya seme hacia raro tanto consentirme-dise Judy entre sonrojada y molesta

-si jeje lo siento pero debemos hacer esto- Nick rie un poco

En la tarde pan y Judy estaban listas

Nick miraba a Judy el shorts ajustado realzada sus firmes muslos su piel blanca sus piernas torneadas con unas medias blancas la camisa blancas que le cobria lo suficiente realzando sus pechos que no eran tan pequeños pan igual y sus pechos eran grandes Nick tenia un hilo de sangre saliendo de su maría al igual que nobu bruce prefería no mirar mas sabiendo que su amada estaba alado con acceso a armas

pan sonríe y con un dedo le sierra la boca a nobu y le dice a la oreja-te lo perdiste esa noche- pan le da la espalda los ojos de nobu se fijan en su colita de panda

-ey nick mis ojos están aquí-dice riendo al ver a Nick tan embobado

Judy y pan salen y entran al bar

-mas bale que nadie le ponga una mano encima a judy – Nick celoso todos le miran el les gruñe- tu turno nobu ay que interceptar las cámaras y tener ojos dentro bruce y yo entraremos haciéndonos pasar por clientes

-si!- bruce algo emosionado-am jeje es por la misión-le dice a Alex la cual lo miraba con sospecha

\- cuando llegues a casa be poniéndote cómodo en el sofá-dice Alex seria-será una semana larga para usted señor hyena-

Nobu vestido como ninja entra por el techo en silencio entra a la sala de vigilancia y conecta todo a la camioneta nic y bruce se disfrazan Nick se pone ropa de civil y peluca negra bruce se viste como motosoclista y se pone una peluca con una moja gris ambos entran y se ponen en la mesa de billar, Nick y bruce se ponen a jugar mientras miraban discretamente a Judy y pan en eso entra Bailey con su hombre de confianza que era un oso grizzli pan fije chocar accidentalmente con el pan cae el conejos mira los hermosos ojos de pan el la ayuda a levantarse y la pega a el poniéndole las manos en las caderas

Eres nueva hermosa? Como te llamas?-dise el conejos bajando un poco las manos

-si empecé hoy me llamo pan-dice sonrojada-es usted muy guapo

El conejos sonríe seductoramente- ben acompañarme al privado-

-no puedo el jefe me regañaria- dice con inocencia

-tranquila yo soy el dueño bamos-le toma la mano a pan ella lo sigue pan oye un gruñido en el radio que llenaba

-te lo mereces por todas esas beses que coquetear teniéndose alado-piensa pan mientras camina con el , Judy en una distracción de los de seguridad logra entrar a la oficina

-listo Alex empieza y dales la señal a nick- dice Judy en la radio

En el bar Nick ve que uno de los de seguridad iba Asia la oficina Nick sele atraviesas

\- ey amigo tienes fuego- dice Nick como si estuviera muy ebrio

\- si claro si quieres quédatelo-el saca un encendedor y se lo da y sigue de largo

-pierda bruce plan b-le dice a bruce por el radio

\- bien procedo- bruce con el palo de billar le pega a otro cliente este junto a sus amigos se le van a bruce encima bruce los golpea fácilmente los de seguridad llegan a separarlos Judy hace la conexión y sale, Bailey Ba a ver que pasa pan aprovecha para clonar el teléfono y dejárselo de nuevo en la chaqueta. Los de seguridad avientan fuera a bruce y Nick sale el levanta a bruce

-estas bien-dice nic mientras lo lleva a adentro de la camioneta

-si tranquilo- bruce entra y se sienta

Nick toma la radio- Judy pan sigan el turno normal para que no haiga sospechas estaremos monitoreando todo en caso de que necesiten apoyo-

Nobu-mierda an entrado por detrás tipos encapuchados band armados con armas militares y an empesado a matar a los de seguridad por los pantalones apretados de lusifer el purificador bienes con ellos pan sal de ai-dise desesperado

Pan ve cuando los tipos entran y encañonan al conejos

-mira nada mas pero si es el conejos que buscaba-dice purificador pan estaba estática analizando la situación

-maldito loco ya te lo dije yo nunca doy la identidad de un cliente y deberías irte de aquí o ago una exención y le digo a la poli quien eres y tus hombres- dice el conejos levantándose

El enmascarado saca un revolver y mata al oso que acompañaba al conejo – tu no saldrás de aquí –

Nobu sale por una ventana con una cuerda se pone secas ala ventana pequeña donde se podía ver el salón vip-pan granada aturdidora ya suaves que hacer- nobu arroja la granada por la ventana pan toma al conejos y salta adis la escaleras y sigue corriendo los atacantes comienzan a disparar el bar se vuelve un caos ellos logran sacar a Bailey y lo llevan ala jefatura en la sala de interrogatorios pan se encargaba nobu y los demás miraban tras el cristal

-valla hermosa no pensé que fueras poli talbes podamos ayudarnos eh- dice el conejos de manera sugerente

-pues si me dices que hiciste para el ártico podría pensar en agradecerte-dice pan de manera sensual y mostrando el escote

Bien te lo diré ostia linda el….

En otra parte de la ciudad un el jefe bogo caminaba con las compras su esposa lo había mandado por viveres

De pronto dos camionetas le sierra el paso hombres de trajes negros se band contra el bogo noquea a algunos pero uno le da con el mango de el arma en la nuca asiéndolo caer de rodillas aun consiente

-malditos no se saldrán con la sulla- bogo solo be cuando otro sujeto lo golpea con una barra desplegables dejándole inconsciente ellos le suben a una de las camionetas un par de calles adelante tiran el teléfono de bogo y su placa

Hasta aquí por este capitulo empieza el caos en zootopia espero sus reviers


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos gracias a todos los que sigen el fan fic bueno sin mas les agradezco y dense un tiempo para leer mis mini fic y dejen comentarios o ideas para el Fic o mini fic

Sin mas que declinar los personajes de zootopia no me pertenecen y agradecer a RizeNeoWolf. Y a Alex Fox de Wilde bueno sin mas al fic jefatura en la sala de interrogatorios pan se encargaba nobu y los demás miraban tras el cristal

-valla hermosa no pensé que fueras poli talbes podamos ayudarnos eh- dice el conejos de manera sugerente

-pues si me dices que hiciste para el ártico podría pensar en agradecerte-dice pan de manera sensual y mostrando el escote

Bien te lo diré ostia linda el me pidió que le hiciera papeles falsos para sus 3 comandantes en esta USB es tan los nombres y direcciones de esos locos

-y que quieres acanbio- dice pan sentándose en la mesa

\- quiero inmunidad y que me escotes a el aeropuerto- dice Bailey

A pan le comunican que el sup jefe lo autorizaba pues no podían localizar a bogo

-esta bien mientras revisamos la USB te quedarás aquí guapo- pan le sonríe y sale

Nobu la miraba furioso-que diablos fue eso pamela ping- el lo dice casi en un gruñido

-interrogación no se que te molesta tu lo ases así cuando es una chica usando el poder shiba de seducción -pan lo mira molesta

-bueno la USB la llevaran a analizar creo deberíamos ir a dormir unas horas-dice Nick cansado

Todos solo asienten estaban agotados

En casa de Judy después de ducharse igual que Nick la hermosa chica se sienta un momento con Nick

-eres un pervertido por lo menos dime te gusto lo que viste- dice Judy riendo un poco al ver a Nick rojo como tomate

-si la verdad pan esta de wow- rie el zorro sabiendo que no era lo que ella quería escuchar pues un cojín bolo asta su cara

-zorro bobo- con el cojín en las manos y rie pues Nick

Ellos juegan Nick le hace cosquillas y Judy y el ruedan al piso por el forcejeo de la pareja Judy queda arriba de el y se rie y lo abrasa

-nick tengo miedo algo malo esta pasando puedo sentirlo-ella se acurruca en su pecho

-Judy al algo que quiero desirte -el acaricia la mejilla de Judy

Los ojos de ambos se cursan sus corazones latina como uno y los labios de ellos estaban a punto de tocarse el timbre se escucha los dos se separan Judy con cara de fastidio y Nick respira profundo y va a la puerta

-hola Nicolás espero no interrumpir- dice altar vestido de manera normal aun que llevaba su chaqueta doblada colgando de su brazo

\- altar dios esta todo bien am pasa- dice Nick algo preocupado

-quien es Nick-judy estaba sentada en la tv buscando algo que ver

-am Judy quiero que conozcas a alguien-dice ncik algo feliz

Judy voltea y ve al otro chico parado alado de nick era guapo algo mayor que Nick pero eran idénticos

-mucho gusto-dice la corneja inmóvil

-el gusto es mío gracias por cuidar de Nicolás me llamo desmon altair Wilde soy el hermano mayor de Nick- el zorro se acerca y la saluda

Altar pone en vergüenza a Nick pues le contó toda la infancia de el después Judy agotada deja a ambos en la sala y va a dormir

-que pasa por que debiste algo malo pasa verdad-nick preocupado

-tranquilo hermanito solo prométeme algo tendrás una buena vida lucharas por conservar esto esta paz y si algo me pasa no busques venganza por que supe siempre los riesgos y si algo me pasa ay alguien que deseo que cuides es tu sobrino el lo an cuidado y cuando puedo voy a verlo es un buen niño inquieto gran estudiante – una lagrima rueda por su mejilla- no permitas que el siga mis pasos esta noche la garra del depredador se encargara de detener el apocalipsis cuídate hermanito-altair le entrega una carta donde estaba escrito donde se encontraba su hijo y una cuenta de banco

-yo… esta bien aun que se que estarás bien si jeje eres el gran Altair cuídate y gracias por todo – nick trataba de no llorar

Ambos se despiden con un abraso altair sale y se pone la capucha

-vivi mi vida sin arrepentimientos y penetró en las sombras sin nada que perder-se dice así mismo el zorro que sale s de aquel edificio subiendo aun auto donde otros zorros lo esperaban

En el departamento

-ey sal Judy se que nos escuchaste- dice Nick ocultando su rostro

Judy sale de su cuarto

Nick que pasa que es eso dela garra del depredador-Judy lo ve el estaba llorando aun que tuviera una sonrisa

-es una larga historia veras la garra del depredador es una hermandad secreta echa por animales que prometieron vivir en las sombras para proteger la luz la justicia y la pas por los medios necesarios mi padre era parte de ella y dio su vida por esta podrida ciudad después cuando tenia 8 mi madre enfermo y mi padre murió defendiendo lo que creía quedamos huérfanos altar tenia 14 el me cuido me enseño a adelantarse a la gente a sobrevivir en la calle poco tiempo después un amigo de mi padre nos ofreció unirnos altair acepto pero el me provino unirme y poco después tenia donde vivir pero el empeso a trabajar para la hermandad ahora el es el gran maestre y temo que sabe que morirá por sus principios

-nick el o nick- Judy lo abrasa y lo acurruca contra su pecho

Nick la abrasa -hoy talves pierda lo que queda de mi familia-

Judo lo besa en la frente-me tienes a mi y a un sobrino –

Esa noche ellos duermen acurrucado en la cama de nick

La mañana empeso normal ambos despertaron tarde pues les avisan dicho que entrarían tarde después de ducharse y desayunar Judy y Nick entran a la jefatura y ben a una mujer era blanca muy alta era una baca con manchas negras en la piel y su orejas y cola de vaca era muy linda pero se notaba desesperada wllos se acercan ala recepción pero ven a una loba una chica delgada de piel morena con uniforme de polisia

Judo la mira-y ben

-el oficial garraza es ta con el jefe ustedes tan bien deben ir paso algo grabe- dice la chica algo apurada

Judy y nick corren y entran ala oficina de bogo pero ven al sub jefe con benji bruce y Alex

-y bogo donde esta-dice Judy preocupada

-fue secuestrado -dice el lobo blanco preocupado

-y que hacemos aquí hay que rescatarlo – dice Judy

Y que sugiere agente hopps no tenemos pistas el video de vigilancia de la zona fue robado-dice el ahora jefe de nombre alexader corbinus

Debemos a ser algo-dice Judy la chica de cabello gris miraba impotente

-no pueden a ser nada de armamento pasaremos el caso a la zia ellos saben lidiar con locos ustedes están fuera del caso Wilde la USB-el lobo estira la mano

-yo no la tengo se la deje a bogo-dice sonando sincero

-bien retírense están de permiso unos días con todo lo que a pasado deben descansar- el lobo sierra su carpeta y se va

Nick detiene a Judy que estaba por ir contra el nuevo jefe-no lo bale Judy calma realmente debemos descansar-

-abandonaremos a bogo eso jamás yo se que el daría la vida por cualquiera aquí-Judy estaba molesta

-aquí no algo huele mal solo bogo y yo sabíamos de la USB y que yo se la di- le dice Nick a la orejitas

Judy asiente

Alex y bruce se miraban

-por que no vienen a comer a nuestra casa-dice Alex con una sonrisa

En la casa de Alex ellos habían pedido pizza estaban sentados en el comedor Alex bruce Nick Judy nobu y pan

-y cual es el plan señor astuto que eres nuestro valeroso líder- dice pan mirando a Nick

\- tenemos que encontrar a bogo primero si alguien robo el video tubo que ser interno segundo creo que algo pasa en la estación pero no podemos hacer algo hoy descansemos y mañana le jugaremos la mejor treta de la historia ha esos tontos – dice nock en pose de discurso motivador con la bandera detrasondeando al viento

En otra parte de la ciudad

Bogo despertaba atado y encadenado el dolor en su cabeza era terrible su vista comensaba a aclararse frente a el ve al nombrado purificador

-te hemos traido por que párese la policía sabe demasiado y quiero dos cosas una que me digas el nombre de la rata que te dio los datos y segundo la contraseña de los sistemas de la estación- dice opurificador sujetándose el rostro

-bien te lo diré me los dio tu madre después de llevarla a la cama-dice bogo riendo

Purificador lo golpea en la cara con todas sus fuerzas-hablarás y perderás tu sentido del humor estúpido todos ustedes presas no entienden ustedes son solo comida y utensilios- el se limpia las manos que habían quedado con sangre

-jajaja miedo de ensuciar tu linda ropita de chulo estúpido narcisista- bogo le escupe en la ropa sangre-venga que el rojo te queda mejor maldito imbécil-

Uno de los lobos lo golpea y le ponen cables de corriente en el pecho y le dan una fuerte descarga el cuerpo de bogo tiembla pero este rie

-es todo lo que tienen estúpidos-rie bogo

De nuevo le dan descargas después lo sujetan y le meten la cabeza en agua con hielo

-dime lo que quiero saber y esto terminara e iras con tu mujersita y tu hija – dice purificador sosteniéndolo de la nuca

\- tu mama me los dio después de estar en la cama conmigo-rie tiritando de frio

-arojenlo a el congelador veremos si sigue teniendo sentido del humor

Bogo es puesto en el congelador había otros cadáveres

Fuera de la bodega lobos montaban guardia un vagabundo con un carrito de supermercado se les acerca el mendigo llevaba una capucha solo se le veían dos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza

-Una ayuda o algo de comer no tendrán – les dice a los lobos

Los lobos se miran entre ellos y le empujan

(nota del autor les recomiendo en esta parte poner la siguiente cansion y si les gusta de le link y suscríbase RAINBOW SIX SIEGE RAP | ZARCORT )

El vagabundo los jala del brazo a uno le encaja un cuchillo en el pecho al otro le pone un revolver en la cabeza y le dispara cuando ellos caen el se quita la capucha era un hombre alto traje blindado recubierto de pies a cabeza el se pone unos audífonos y de el carro toma una escopeta yn rifle el llevaba un cinturón con balas y cargadores granadas sujetados a su chaleco y en la espalda con letras rojas traía escrito vivir en las sombras para defender la luz el toma un masón grande y se pone el casco de soldado este tenia un espasio para los pequeños cuernos en su cabeza. El se acerca ala puerta cuando un lobo oye algo en la puerta este se acerca cuando el masón deriva la puerta le aplasta la cabeza al lobo el vagabundo entra los lobos entran en alarma el purificador es evacuado cientos de lobos armados corrían por los pasillos subterráneos los lobos ben bolar en pedazos la puerta del escondite-tock ttock somos los explotadores comprarme las galletas o les vuelo la cabeza – el entra con un escudo y empieza a disparar a los lobos muchos caen rápido las municiones comienzan a acabársele el les arroja una granada y los ase volar un lobo venia dando la vuelta en un pasillo el le sujeta y lo deriva

-no me mates porfabor tengo familia- dice en el suelo

-bogo donde esta- apuntándole a la cabeza

-el congelador al final de el pasillo- el lobo respiraba agitado

-gracias ahora ve hacia la luz- el le dispara en la cabeza

El entra al congelador bogo seguía atado el se acerca y corta las ataduras y lo revisa su corazón casi estaba detenido el busca dentro de su mochila una gringa con adrenalina y se la inyecta -vamos viejo arriba inútil no te puedes morir aun-dice el hombre bogo de pronto abre los ojos y comienza a toser el hombre lo saca ayudándolo a caminar el lo sube a uno de los autos de los lobos y lo lleva al hospital central

-donde estoy-bogo mira a alrededor estaba en una habitación de hospital a su lado un joven de piel morena como la de el el cabello corto de color negro dos pequeños cuernos pero envés de tener orejas de toro tenia orejas de oso sus ojos eran de el mismo color que los de bogo

-en el hospital viejo si una fuente no hubiera visto cuando te secuestraron no la hubieras contado sigues teniendo mucha suerte- el joven bebe una taza de café en un bazo desechable

-gracias hijo -bogo sonríe -tenían que medio matarme para que vengas a verme

\- soy un hombre ocupado ya suaves salvando el mundo derrocado dictadores -dice riendo mientras se sienta a su lado- eres un viejo duro

-jeje si de donde cres que sacaste tus dotes e james cuanto tiempo sin verte deberías ir a casa debes en cuando- dice bogo acercando su mano

\- sabes que no me tolera tu esposa además tienes tu familia- el se levanta-cuídate viejo vendré luego por cierto ya les abise que estas aquí ándate con cuidado tienes una fuga en la estación

En eso la puerta se abre una mujer blanca rubia con manchas en la piel y orejas y cuernos de vaca entra seguida por una chica de unos 16 era morena de pelo rubio en su piel tenia manchas de vaca

-querido -la mujer lo abrasa llorando al igual que la chica james solo se despide de el con un saludo marcial y sale sin que ellas lo vean

A Judy y Nick les avisaron de que encontraron a bogo párese se encontraba bien aun que el decía que solo aviar tenido un accidente

Judy y Nick fueron a verlo en la mañana ellos entran y se Judy sostenía un ramo de Flores y nick unos globos

Hola venimos de visita jefe como sigue-dice Judy feliz de verle vivo

-hopps Wilde que hacen aquí deberían estar de turno-dice bogo riendo

-nos suspendieron y la zia se esta encargando de el caso- dice Nick

Bogo pone el radio a todo volumen y le hace señas a Nick para que sierra bien la puerta

El les hace señales para que sele acerquen- tenemos un soplón en la estación-bogo se pone serio

-jefe a quien le dijo de la USB-nick serio

-no a nadie. Mas que tu y yo sabemos de ella me interrogó el purificador pero no quiero que lo sepan para no correr el pánico- dice bogo con cara seria

\- el teniente Alexander sabia de ellas y me la pidió-dice Nick

-mm si saben que la tienes es peligroso para ustedes hopps dame una hoja y pluma- Judy le entrega su libreta y lápiz a bogo el cual les escribe una dirección y instrucciones

El apaga el radio- bueno si están de baja deben descansar yo los doy de alta en cuanto regrese tómese unas vacaciones-bogo los mira serio

-si jefe recuperese – judo comienza a leer el papel el cual decía vallan a esta dirección ahí encontraran lo necesario para detener esta locura

Nick y Judy se despiden de bogo y llaman a los demás el lugar se encontraba en plaza Sahara era una vieja bodega ellos entran al entrar ben computadoras armas parecía que era el lugar que la policía usaba para cuando hacia infiltraciones en la zona

\- bien primero ala USB que nos dio el conejos tiene 3 ubicaciones nos esperaremos para investigar-dice Nick

-yo pido a Alex-bruce la toma de la cintura

\- bien yo me llevaré a pan-dice nobu pan y el se miran ambos seguían algo molestos

-bien eso nos deja a ti y a mi colita de algodón- Nick le sonríe a Judy

-oye pero la USB que medio Bailey se quedo en la jefatura-dice pan mirando al suelo

-si o tal ves cuando nos dieron de baja fui a evidencia y "accidentalmente" cambie la USB por otra donde están las fotos de la fiesta de navidad de la estación del año pasado-nick saca de su bolsillo la USB y pone en pantalla en el lugar había una pantalla grande los tres puntos eran en tundra una loba ártica la dirección estaba proccima a la estación de tundra la segunda un camello el estaba en Sahara central secas a la planta de energía solar y el tercero una nutria en el distrito de jungla secas ala presa hidroeléctrica

-nosotros tomamos la presa-dice nobu

-nosotros plaza Sahara-dice Alex

-bien tomen lo que necesiten y mantengan contacto por radio- dice Nick

Ellos toman todo vestidos con trajes militares todos espetó Nick y judo se van

-Judy ay algo que debo decirte y por si algo pasa prefiero decírtelo de una bes-nick respira hondo- Judy eres mi rayo de luz en una vida sombría sin ti seguiría en las calles as sido mi amiga mi familia estuviste ahí siempre desde que resolvimos lo de los aduladores, sabes los zorros nos enamoramos solo una ves en la vida y tu eres esa única ves no me importa si no sientes igual yo estaré para ti siempre

Judy lo miraba en shock sus orejas bajan sus labios tiemblan-nick yo siento igual- Judy se le tira encima besándolo como si la vida dependiera de ello Nick pasa sus malos por su espalda y le aprieta su colita de conejos

Oye- Judy se separa roja como tomate

-te amo y moria de ganas de hacer eso- Nick la besa

\- mm cuando termine esto tu yo la playa mm sere toda tulla- dice de manera sensual

Bien es una promesa amor de algodon- Nick la acaricia

En otra parte de la ciudad

Varios autos negros llegan a el aeropuerto de zootopia dentro de una bodega grande donde un pequeño ejercito de lobos se preparaba para tomar por asalto a la ciudad

Altair bajaba de uno de los autos de los demás autos bajan zorros tejones y osos

-este dia nadie lo recordara , pero nosotros 30 daremos asta el ultimo aliento por defender lo que creemos si alguno quiere irse adelante mientras quede uno de nosotros ellos no venseran-altair saca un arma un rifle-por la luz , la familia y la vida que nadie. Salga de ahi con vida- Altair corre Asia la bodega seguido por sus hombres

Por hoy asta aquí amigos y se acerca el final de la trama disculpen la tardanza


	6. Chapter 6

Hola amigos gracias a todos los que siguen el fan fic bueno sin más les agradezco y dense un tiempo para leer mis mini fic y dejen comentarios o ideas para el Fic o mini fic

Sin más que declinar los personajes de zootopia no me pertenecen y agradecer a RizeNeoWolf. Y a Alex Fox de Wilde bueno sin más al fi

este día nadie lo recordara, pero nosotros 30 daremos hasta el último aliento por defender lo que creemos si alguno quiere irse adelante mientras quede uno de nosotros ellos no vencerán -altair saca un arma un rifle-por la luz, la familia y la vida. que nadie Salga de ahí con vida- Altair corre Asia la bodega seguido por sus hombres

Ellos tomaron por sorpresa a los lobos las balas volaban altar y sus hombres avanzaban Disparándoles lobos armados abrían fuego muchos caían y todo comenzaba a teñirse de carmesí conforme el grupo avanzaba algunos de los hombres de Altair también caían, pero ellos sabían que debían eliminarlos a todos unos lobos apuntaba a altair desde arriba dispara con una ametralladora, pero un oso se interpone

– jefe tenga cuidado-el oso sonríe cayendo con el pecho ensangrentado

altar lo sujeta- hermano perdóname por mi culpa diste tu vida-dice altair dejándolo suavemente en el suelo

-usted la daría por mi o este mundo-tose sangre- soy solo un cuerpo más en los Cimientos de este mundo adiós amigo te veo del otro lado-el oso fallece en los brazos de altair él lo deja en el suelo

\- "Requiescat in Pace's hermano- altair junto a los demás logran su cometido aun que aun alto costo de los lobos no quedaba ninguno espero los que se atrincherado el jefe de los hombres de altair quedaba solo unos cuantos

\- hermanos vallase aseguren el cargamento yo me encargo de purificador-altair dice serio los hombres le hacen una reverencia y se band a asegurar las armas

Altair entra disparando cuando las balas se terminan queda rodeado por 10 lobos altair activa dos hojas ocultas que llevaba en los brazos en un movimiento le corta la garganta a uno de los lobos y usándolo como escudo se cubre hasta que los lobos se quedan sin munición altar lo empuja contra los demás saltando sobre uno lo apuñalar después le rompe el cuello a otro y le quita el arma a otro justo cuando terminaba de recargar altair les dispara a los que quedaban vivos acabando con ellos el entra y ve a purificador de espaldas, el zorro ártico se quita la máscara su cabello era blanco su rostro idéntico al de Nick piel blanca sus ojos verde esmeralda altair estaba conmocionado

-no tu tu estas muerto- altair deja caer el arma al suelo

-te equivocas hijo yo vi la luz ahora se la verdad este mundo debe cambiar y lo haré cambiar con la treta más grande jamás echa-dice el zorro ártico

-nosotros no tenemos derecho las personas deben elegir lo que haces es una locura guerra hambre muerte eso como cambiara al mundo- dice altair que toma al zorro ártico por el elegante saco que usaba

-recuerdas lo que esos niños le hicieron a tu hermano lo torturaron solo por ser un depredador, pero ahora esta ciudad caerá y de sus cenizas surgirá un reino de verdadera paz únete a mi hijo juntos reinaremos los depredadores reinaremos- dice mirando a los ojos a su hijo

-es una locura, no puedo dejar que lo hagas- dice altair poniéndole un arma en la cabeza a su padre

Crees que te explicaría todo si hubiera posibilidades de que me detuviera son unos tontos mi plan sigue en marcha esto solo fue una distracción anda matame -dice el zorro con burla

La mano de altair tiembla trataba de apretar el gatillo, pero no puede seguía siendo su padre-no puedo-él se aleja un disparo se escucha purificador había disparado con un arma oculta altair cae el tiro pudo ser letal, pero había fallado

-debes de tener esto-el zorro detenía su propia mano y luchaba consigo mismo el guía su mano con el arma a su frente-altair estoy orgulloso de ti yo lo siento hijo cuida de Nick-una segunda voz sale dela boca de el zorro era diferente a la suya-tonto nunca escaparas de mi- el zorro ártico sonríe y fueras su mano a disparar en su cabeza cayendo muerto al instante altair toma a su padre y le sierra los ojos- que la paz te guíe al otro mundo padre- altair se quita la gabardina que el usaba y la pone sobre su padre cubriéndolo- Requiescat in Pace's padre- altair se levanta y sale

**************** en otra parte de zootopia*********

Nobu y pan entraron a la casa de el distrito pero no encuentran a nadie pero ven planos de la represa y químicos parecía que alguien había hecho una bomba parecía no tenían mucho de haberse ido de el lugar ellos deciden ir a la planta hidroeléctrica

Era un paisaje selvático donde solo se veía una presa en medio de toda la vegetación nobu y pan veían desde lejos con binoculares había dos guardias muertos en la entrada

-pan te he dicho que eres hermosa una chica genial y que te quiero como a nadie mas-dice nobu acercándose a ella

-si piensas decirme que no valla por que es muy peligroso olvidarlo soy tan fuerte como tu venga ay que hacerlo- pan se le acerca y lo besa-sabes que hacer suerte nobunaga shiba

Pan se desliza para entrar por uno de los ductos mientras nobu va de frente el seria la distracción

Nobu entra y se rie no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos dentro de el lugar siento de nutrias vestidos con trajes ninja con espadas en la espalda todos lo voltean a ver

-ey chicos podemos hablarlo como gente civilizada – dice nobu con una risa y piensa enserio ninjas esto tiene que ser una maldita broma

Uno de los ninjas hace varias poses(nota del autor imagínense a un maestro agua de avatar la leyenda de angh )y enfocando su energía ataca a nobu con un tremendo choro de agua asiéndolo chocar contra el muro todos comienzan a seguir acarreando diversas cosas dando por vencido a nobu pero el se levanta pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorren su cuerpo editando sus cabellos blancos y negros

-ahora si sacaron boleto bola de inútiles saben lo que me costara la tintorería- nobu junta sus manos y abriendo un poco las piernas una adelante otra atrás mueve sus manos por su pecho juntando una bola de electricidad y estirando su mano izquierda con dos dedos estirados sale un relámpago que derriba abatidos de los ninjas los que seguían en pie lo atacan unos levantan rocas usando sus habilidades y se las arojan a nobu el salta sobre una y esquiva la otra llega asta donde estaban parados los dos que usaron el control sobre roca nobu patea a uno y al otro salta sobre el parándose de manos sobre los hombros de la nutria nobu se balancea hacia el frente proyectando al sujeto hacia la pared

\- creo que ya están grandesitos para jugar con pasteles de lodo- nobu estira su cuello y se oyé tronar

Un hombre de piel oscura su boca estaba llena de colmillos en su cabeza dos orejas de nutria cabello negro el estaba en una plataforma el aplaudía – valla niño eres bueno hacia mucho no tenia un buen rival únete a mi imagína un mundo libre de de que esas estúpidas presas que tanto nos agreden estén bajo nuestros pies donde ha sido siempre su lugar-

-lo siento amigo a mi no me interesa tu causa si tienes problemas por que de niño te dieron una palisa ve mejor al psicólogo – nobu se pone en guardia

La nutria junta sus puños y brillando su cuerpo comienza a crecer aumentando 3 veces mas de tamaño da un salto y cae haciendo temblar el suelo – me concedes esta piesa- dice la nutria tronado sus nudillos se impulsa con las piernas desaparece y aparece dándole un fuerte golpe anobu el cual queda enterrado en la pared

Nobu se levanta saliendo de el oyó en la pared el se sacude -oye eso fue peligroso- nobu se pone en posición de combate comienza a concentrar energía llamas de color negro rodean su cuerpo su piel se torna blanco como mármol marcas negras que simulaba huesos aparecen en su cuerpo su cabello se tiñe color carmesí y sus ojos brillaban von fuego morado y -claro guapo pero a que pongo un ritmo mas movido-nobu desaparece y aparece atrás de la nutria y comienza el terrible combate las fuerzas igualadas de ambos contendientes eran enormes la nutria salió volando hacia el rió y nobu de tras de el la nutria lo jala bajo el agua

-imbécil eres fuerte pero no puedes resistir tanto bajo el agua- dice la nutria mientras nobu forcejeaba

Nobu piensa muerda me confíe demasiado y este imbécil me matara si no ago algo Ag lo haré la mano de nobu se llena de fuego negro tan poderoso que ni el agua lo apagaba jao ensatsu kokuryuha el fuego se convierte en un dragón el vial se traga ala nutria la cual se vuelve cenizas nobu queda flotando sin energía el queda inconsciente llegando a la orilla

**************con pan***************

Pan había entrado en sigilo la gran mayoría de los los que custodiaban habían desaparecido

-bien la bomba debe estar en el centro solo espero nobu este bien- pan comienza a caminar un nutria da vuelta para solo alcanzar a ver el puño de pan ella lo mete en la bodega camina asta encontrar al fin la bomba estaba custodiada por una chica lobo cabello negro orejas grandes ojos rojos y un tatuaje tribal en el basó

-vaya pensé que una desendiente del Ferrero dragón seria mas sigilosa -dice la loba viendo de frente a pan- te guata el lugar por que será tu tumba

-quien diablos eres- pan baja y se pone en guardia

-soy kaede hanai de koga yo preferiría matar a el shiba mm o tal ves me lo comería he oído que los shiba son buenos en la cama- la loba se muerde el labio

-cállate maldita resbalosa – pan enfurece una energía dorada la rodea pan ataca con varias patadas acertándole a la loba en la cabeza pero esta misma loba con una mano le sostiene la pierna

-débil muy débil casi ni bales la pena-dice la loba riendo ella deriva a pan y la empieza a golpear en el suelo pan se cubria con sus manos y comensaba a contra atacar cada ves mas rápido estaba empezando a leer los movimientos de la loba pero esta saca un cuchillo y forcejeo con pan pan la detenía de las manos pero la loba la apuñalar pero pan se vuelve polvo de color oro la loba se da la vuelta para darse cuenta que la bomba llano estaba

-lo siento golfa no tenia tiempo de jugar- pan había usado un clon de Chi para distraer ala loba mientras ella se lleva la bomba ya a una distancia prudente de la presa pan saca unas piensas de su cinturón con equipo ella le quita la tapa ala bomba había suficiente c4 para volar la presa -cable rojo , verde o azul-pan estaba sudando su colita de panda se mobia a lo loco-bale el verde -pan corta el cable verde y el reloc se detiene pan pide refuerzos y en la orilla ve a nobu inconsciente y herido

-mi vida!- la panda corre Asia el y lo saca del agua y lo abrasa -despierta nobu amor mío- ella lo movía y lo pega a su pecho nobu despierta entre los pechos de pan

-pan déjame respirar-dice nobu viéndola a los ojos

Pn lo abrasa fuerte nobu se queja tenia cortes no muy profundos por el cuerpo debido a los ataques de la nutria

*************************en otro lugar**********

Bruce y Alex rumbo a placa Sahara cuando de la parte de atrás se ecuchauna voz

-gracias por el anemton- dice la vos y la figura se sale dela parte del maletero a el asiento de atrás nruse boleta apuntando con su harma

\- mierda papa deja de hacer eso o un día si te meteré un tiro- bruce suspira

-lo siento pero ando de operativo descubri lo que planean debemos ir a la planta solar…..

**********es todo por este capi perdonen la demora la semana a sido dura con el trabajo pero prometo actualizar mas rápido por cierto


	7. Chapter 7

Hola amigos gracias a todos los que siguen el fan fic bueno sin más les agradezco y dense un tiempo para leer mis mini fic y dejen comentarios o ideas para el Fic o mini fic

Sin más que declinar los personajes de zootopia no me pertenecen y agradecer a RizeNeoWolf. Y a Alex Fox de Wilde bueno sin más al fi

Bruce y Alex rumbo a plaza Sahara cuando de la parte de atrás se escuchan voz

-gracias por el aventón- dice la vos y la figura se sale dela parte del maletero a el asiento de atrás bruce boleta apuntando con su arma

\- mierda papa deja de hacer eso o un día si te meteré un tiro- bruce suspira

-lo siento, pero ando de operativo descubrí lo que planean debemos ir a la planta solar

Ellos iban llegando la plata estaba rodeado por desierto un sol abrasador dentro del vehículo con vidrios polarizados Sam toma su celular y proyecta en el parabrisas los planos de la planta

-hay dos entradas por los ductos una tercera por detrás y esas son las buenas las malas-cambia la imagen mostrando el reactor solar- convirtieron el reactor solar en una inmensa bomba de taquiones desintegrar todo a 100.000 km a la redonda lo mejor es lo siguiente yo iré por atrás y atraer a los vigilantes mientras ustedes se meten por los ductos

-creo que es mejor que yo entre por atrás y haga la distracción-dice bruce

-esta bien lista jovencita tengo un regalo para ti -Sam busca de entre unas cajas saca un traje parecido a el de buceo pero era de kevlar ellos se alistan bruce se puso un blindaje pesado Alex el traje tipo buceo Sam le explicaba su funcionamiento pues no era solo un traje le permitía a Alex lanzar un p.e.m(pulso elerctromacnetico) Sam se adelanta a entrar

-ten cuidado amor si algo te pasa moriría- bruce le acaricia la mejilla ambos sabían que esto era un gran riesgo

-tranquilo y cuídate mi angelito loco- Alex lo besa- y recuerda tenemos que ir a con mis padres

-claro tu padre me dijo que llar tiene la harlei arreglada y que me dejaria pasear en ella- bruce la acaricia

Ambos se ponen en posición sam se arrastraba por el ducto y empezaba a pensar en cintas veces ah estado por alcantarillas con mercenarios tratando de matarlo cuantas heridas y amigos que ya se an ido el es el ultimo de su unidad en operativo tal ves era hora de retirarse a su edad muchos se dedicaban a viajar o jugar golf el golf le gustaba

-Grimm me escuchas-dice Sam en el radio trasmisor que tenia bajo la piel de su oreja

-si Sam que pasa – dice grim con vos tranquila

\- creo que después de esto me retirarse ya me canse de pasar mas tiempo en tubos de cañería que Mario bros- Sam rie

-es broma verdad- dice triste Grimm

-no hermosa esta ves no. tranquila el próximo splinter cell será joven tendrás un compañero de tu edad y no al viejito en andadera-sam rie un poco

-si te vas me voy contigo-dice Grimm

-no yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte además solo somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo podrás visitarme al asilo bueno debo cortar ya entre- Sam quita la rejilla de la ventilación entrando el la coloca denuedo y camina por los pasillos el sube por un tubo asta el techo y se desliza por el abajo unos lobos vigilaban el defiende mas adelante una bes los lobos se band pues había un ataque en la entrada Sam coloca una tarjeta en el lector la tarjeta estaba conectada a su celular el hackea la serradura el entra ve adentro a un león con ropa militar y auna leona con ropas de científico la

\- el reactor esta listo hice lo que me pediste libera a mi hija- dice la leona entregándole el botón de encendido

-bien traigan a la chica- le dice el león tomando e botón y unos lobos traen a una joven de unos 20 años era una leona de cabello castaño liso ojos dorados piel morena la científica abrasa a su hija

-estas bien mi niña – ellas se abrasan

Sam subía rápidamente por un tubo el llega asta una plataforma que se encontraba arriba el toma su arma una ametralladora la cual era una -SC400S: Prototipo diseñado a medida con silenciador, perfecto para misiones de sigilo integrales

Sam respiraba hondo tenia que calcular todo el movimiento de los que estaban en esa sala eran unos 5 lobos dos leones y el comandante que era un león enorme mas alto que bogo Sam dispara parecía todo en cámara lenta el primer disparo atraviesa la cabeza de el lobo el segundo lobo cae con un tiro en el corazón al tercero y cuarto les dio un tiro en la cabeza uno de los leones empieza a dispararle el le da 3 tiros en el pecho al caer disparando el león mata a sus demás compañeros por ultimo Sam le bacía el cargador en el pecho al líder que cae de espaldas después el baja a donde estaba la científica

-se encuentran bien deberían irse- el les da la mano para ayudarlas a levantarse cuando be ala científica se queda bobo unos segundos era una mujer ni muy delgada ni muy penita estaba ala mitad pechos medianos muy recónditos de masomenos la misma edad de Sam

-si gracias eres nuestro salvador pero ay que desactivar esa atrocidad - ella va acias la bomba

En eso el que era el líder se levanta de el suelo

-Ag maldito inbecil-saca un cuchillo -te matar con mis propias manos - el patea el arma de Sam desarmándolo sam saca su cuchillo el cual era cubro y largo como una garra

Ambos empiezan a pelear Sam a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños daba buena pelea el le detenía los golpes pero su contrincante era hábil ambos se separan respirando agitados

-maldito perro carroñeros tu y tu jodida rasa son unos imbéciles que no entienden su lugar en este mundo entiende ti me sirves a mi soy el rey de la sabana- el león lo ataca Sam le golpea el braso y lo desarma

-otro imbécil ablando de rasas eres un idiota todos somos seres vivos no por ser de una rasa soy bueno o malo – Sam guarda su cuchillo- ben aquí te daré una lección de modales imbécil- Sam se pone en guardia puños serrados piernas derecha adelante izquierda atrás ligeramente sentado el león lo ataca Sam le detenía un golpe y lo golpea a la cara después le esquiva una patada al león y le da con todas sus fuerzas una patada entre las piernas el león cae pero se levanta sosteniendo un arma sam se rueda y esquiva los disparos toma su arma y le da en la cabeza al león

\- de que te sirve una corona sin cabeza e mi noble rey- sam se sujeta el braso le abia alcanzado a dar en el hombro la chica se le hacerca

-dejeme ver soy enfermera – la chica lo revisa y busca el botiquín que no estaba lejos ella le sierra la erida y se la venda

-gracias jovensita ahora las sacare de aquí- sam toma su arma y se lleva el detonador aun que el reactor abia sido desactivado

*************************con Alex********************

Alex había entrado por otro ducto ella be todo oscuro pero gracias a su visión nocturna ella ve unos cables conectados a las pilas solares de la planta ella los sigue ella mueve una puerta falsa y se queda petrificada cientos de tubos con lo que parecían fetos otros jóvenes y unos. Últimos eran lobos ya maduros y conectado a los tubos estaba un lobo ya algo viejo todos los lobos eran idénticos

\- veo que encontraste algo que no deberías – un hombre alto delgado ojeras tenia cola de mapache el le pone el cañón en la espalda a Alex

-que diablos haces aquí moustro. -dice Alex asustada

-veras hermosa este es el ejersito perfecto clones perfectos del soldado perfecto ahora que te tengo muñequito tal ves te meta ala maquina y venda tus clones como juguetes sexuales-

Alex hace un rápido movimiento le quita la pistola y lo patea en la cara el hombre va hacia atrás y queda en los controles el libera al los clones terminados eran unos 10 alex saca su arma y le da un tiro en la cabeza al sientifico uno de los lobos la desarma los lobos se movían por puro instinto Alex esquiva a uno y lo golpea en la nuca salta por sobre otro dando un giro ella alcanza su arma ella se desliza por debajo de otro y quedando al dentro de los lobos los mata de un tiro a la cabeza a cada uno todos caen al mismo tiempo Alex apaga la maquina y se dirige a la salida

********************con bruce******************

Bruce veía partir a su amor el sabia que ella era la mejor y la única en su vida el se dirige a la entrada de el lugar pone unos explosivo en la puerta el destrulle la puerta los guardias salen el abre fuego usando un escudo el los empieza a matar el hace que se empiecen a alojar ya en el desierto el los va guiando asta lo que parecía una vueba aun que era un túnel abandonado y en malas condiciones los lobos entran eran unos 10 bruce se quita la protección pues lo aria lento y tomando un cuchillo se oculta entre las sobras los lobos trataban de rastrear a bruce pero no podían la arena caia por agujeros en el techo y entraba algo de luz bruce jala de la pierna a uno este solo gruta y desaparece en una cascada de arena ellos disparan hacia la cascada pero antes que terminen bruce jala a dos por el cuello los lobos disparan al techo

La sombra de bruce se be pasar por un agujero al lado izquierdo los lobos entran uno de los lobos cae en un agujero dos cuchillos vuelan y les pegan en el pecho a dos mas quedaban unos cuantos bruce toma a uno por la espalda y lo hace dispararle a los demás el lobo que bruce había sujetado cae al suelo por varios disparos bruce nota que uno en el suelo le quita el seguro a una granada todos ellos traían bruce corre la granada hace detonar en cadena las demás granadas bruce sale pero la explosión lo ase bolar por los aires el sentía algo tibio en su cabeza y brazo izquierdo el se desmaya

Alex sale su rostro estaba algo ido cuando llega ala camioneta be a Sam que ayudaba adubir alas rehenes pero no había señales de bruce ella ve humo a lo lejos ella sube y toma el bolate

-sujetense-dise seria ella conduce asta el lugar done probenia el humo ella ve a bruce inconsciente sangre en su basó y su frente

Ella baja del auto

-bruce bruce despierta porfabor- ella lo pone boca arriba

Bruce abre los ojos débilmente

-Alex de.. mi.-tose un poco- bolsillo dame lo que traigo ahí- dice bruce débil

Alex saca del bolsillo de el una caja de terciopelo azul

-abre lo- dice bruce mirándola años ojos

Ella la abre y be un anillo de bodas era de oro puro tenia diseños como si fueran el tallo de una rosa y en el centro una rosa que tenia un diamante en el centro

-se mi esposa Alex- bruce toma su mano Alex estaba arrodillada a su lado ella comienza a llorar

-si pero no te mueras como tu prometida te proibó que mueras- las lagrimas de Alex caían sobre el rostro de bruce

La chica león se acerca Hera la hija de la científica ella venia von el botiquín le dice a Alex que dejara revisarlo ella le cura el braso y la cabeza eran cortes superficiales

El estará bien no se preocupe- le dice la chica Sam se hacerla y von cuidado carga a bruce

-jaja no te cargaba desde que te quedabas dormido en el sofá los sábados mientras jugadas videojuegos te quedabas dormido-Sam se rie el lo pone en la parte de atrás Alex sube aun seria y preocupada Sam se pone a su lado

-tranquila se necesita mas que esas heridas para matar un hyena – Sam pone su mano en su hombro

-si eso espero no quiero quedar viuda tan jovencita- Alex ve el anillo h no puede evitar sonreír

*********************** en tundra *************************

Nick y Judy estaban llegando la estación ,Judy usaba un abrigo pero nick no

Judy lo mira-que haces Nick tienes que vestirte apropiado o te puedes morir

-tranquila zanahorias yo tengo sangre de zorros ártico por mi padre este frio no es nada para mi-dice Nick

era un caos aparecer habían entrado a la fueras Nick y Judy entran para ver que pasaba pero por que la estación fue cuando Nick callo en fue ta en la estación de tundra estaba el control climático de las cuatro partes de zootopia y había animales que podían morir sin tener el clima principalmente niños y ancianos

ellos entran y ven al jefe suplente Nick le apunta el tanbien pero cuando ve que es Nick baja el arma pero Nick no

-que haces Wilde baja el arma soy yo-dice el jefe Alexander el lobo blanco

-ni loco tu estas metido en esto tu eres la fuga si no como diablos sabias dela USB- nos girme apuntándole a la cabeza

-a a tu y bogo son unos idiotas-el levanta su arma- cuando secuestraron a bogo revise su oficina y encontré lo que el escribió dela USB tan bien el me acusó pero diseran idiotas los dos si fuera de ellos purificador no abria preguntado por la USB o por quien se la dio idiotas yo soy un buen y honesto policía que se preocupó por ustedes-el dispara al igual que nos un lobo cae detrás de nic y un oso polar detrás de Alexander

-por sierto estas suspendido por robo de evidencia tuve que interrogar a Bailey denuedo y solo recordó este lugar –

-lo siento la regresar cuando volvamos – Nick le da la mano Alexander la toma

-te entiendo Wilde jeje me recuerdas cuando era joven venga resolvamos esto y me ares el de la vista gorda con la USB- dice dándole la mano

Judy que se había separado de Nick caminaba por los gemidos pasillos ella be manchas de sangre ella las sigue asta las seldas donde encuentra a los policías muchos eran o osos o perros siberiano y una oveja

-nos sacaré de ai tranquilos- Judy se acerca ala palanca

-oficial hopps es una tranza cuidado – dice un oso pardo

Una zorra ártica toma por el cuello a Judy

Mira nada mas que rico bocadillo atrape-dice la zorra una mujer blanca labios rojos y ojos turquesa

-salta que me arrugas el uniforme-judy le dobla la mano usando un movimiento von una mano jura la muñeca y von la otra empuja el codo la zorra da un paso hacia atrás

\- a maldita bola de algodón me haré unos guantes con tu piel orejitas- la zorra la ataca Judy le detiene las manos y la golpea varias beses en la cara asta noquearla ella abre las jaulas

Con Nick y alexander ellos habían bajado al sótano nock y el ven a los lobos que cuidaban la bomba nic y Alexander se ponen en posiciones separadas Nick a la derecha Alexander a la izquierda ambos abren fugo contra los lobosellos caen Alexander y Nick se acercan a la bomba era grande llena de cables unida al control de clim

-tengo buenas h malas noticias Wilde cuales quieres primero

Las buenas- Nick enjundia su arma

Que si la desactivados salvamos la ciudad

-y las malas dice -nick asercandose

-el reloj de esta cosa dice un minuto- el quita la tapa de la bomba y sife revisando cables y encuentra había tres cables uno azul uno rojo y uno verde

\- listo Wilde que color te gusta uno es el detonador si fallamos morimos junto con la mayoría de zootopia

-el azul-dice nivk bastante serio el quita el cable y el cronómetro se queda a un segundo

Dios merezco unas vacación-dice Nick masajeándose el cuello

****en casa de mr big******

Todos estaban tranquilos míster big jugaba cartas von sus hombres de confianza

-ja bulbo a ganarle jefe hoy no esta de suerte-dice Kevin tomando las fichas de la mesa

-si así párese muchachos -dice mr big sonriendo y con un trago en su mano

Koslof se levanta- desean algo de la cocina-

Donas-dice Kevin

Kristof riendo- mojito de naranja

Koslof se Ba a la cocina

-he y Oliver 2 mojitos de naranja por favor-dice el enorme oso al joven zorro que era el chef personal de mr big y que era reconosido como uno de los mejores de el mundo

-si enseguida salen prepare tapas y tapenade de coco-dice Oliver preparando los cócteles

En la habitación

Mr big y como ven al hijo de Koslof

Kevin riendo-ese chico es mas una maquina de matar que un asesor de arte abuses lo veo entrenar parte un tronco grueso con facilidad

-si creo que a mi hija siempre le a gustado el-enciende un habano- nuca rntendi por que esos dos se distansiatin aun que su esposo actual no esta tan mal

-y usted los hubiera dejado estar juntos- pregunta cristo que barajeaba las cartas

-claro no me interesa la especie mie tras aga feliz a mi hija- le da una bocanada de uno al habano

Ellos oyen una explosión y disparos alguien atacaba la casa los hombres de mr big rechazaban el ataque algunos de los atacantes ligan entrar iban totalmente de negro frufrú que dormía con su esposo despierta ella ve a su esposo en la puerta con un arma – iré a por nuestra bb quédate aquí

El sale en dirección al cuarto de la nena pero cuando boleta be que uno de los atacantes tenia un arma apunta to ala cabeza de frufru

El baja a judy- eh deja empas a mi esposa -el baja ala pequeña Judy y en un movimiento aparta al hombre de frufrú pero este le dispara dándole 3 tiros en el pecho en eso llega Yerik y ataca al sujeto ropiendole el cuello

Frufrú desesperada trata de parar el sangrado de su esposo

-adiós mi amor…. Cuida de Judy y tu tu pro protegerlas-señala a Yerik

Frufrú quedamanchada de la sangre de su esposo ella Boleta a ver a yeridk

Yerik se las lleva a poner a salvo

Los hombres de míster bici logran hacer huir a los atacantes

Ya un par de hora después

O

Pan estaba en el hospital sentada alado de nobu ella se queda dormida

**************Sueño de pan****************

Vamos es hora de comenzar -dijo Nobu sonriendo- como pueden ver así estoy normalmente -una aura de color dorado apareció en su cuerpo, su pelo cambio a blanco, sus ojos se volvieron de color amarillo, en sus párpados aparecieron marcas rojas dejando una punta en el párpado al final, en su frente apareció un círculo con dos líneas en los extremos- este es el Guerrero del Sol -aplicó más fuerza y el poder cambio a rojo y dorado como las llamas, su pelo seguia blanco pero en su frente tenía un círculo con una línea roja en medio de forma afilada, en sus mejillas aparecieron dos líneas rojas en forma de triángulos horizontales, dos en cada mejilla, la punta de sus orejas era roja y en los ojos tenía un marco de color rojo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y sus colmillos crecían un poco- este es el Bankai, admito que es muy poderoso podremos decir que es la transformación del Guerrero del Sol fase 2

Nobu, ¿qué piensas hacer? No puede superar todo ese poder -dijo Pan sorprendida viendo el poder-

Y después -Nobu dejó de sonreír y apretó los puños- ¡Está transformación superada los poderes del Guerrero del Sol fase 2! -comenzó a gritar expulsando poder de su cuerpo, el poder rojo comenzó a volverse dorado y se formó en una esfera de fuego, siguió gritando pero la temperatura se sintió más caliente, el viento azotaba con fuerza, Nobu estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo expulsando más poder, en un segundo su pelo comenzó a ganar un brillo dorado y su cabello comenzó a crecer en una melena de puntas de color dorado pero las puntas eran de color blanco con un litro todo rojizo, Nobu siguió gritando mientras poder expulsaba-

¡¿Qué está pasando?! -grito un conejo en medio de la ciudad, los edificios temblaban por la fuerza de Nobu, algunos cristales se rompieron y los habitantes comenzaron a alejarse por la fuerza que sentían, en medio del miedo Izaki estaba viendo el gran resplandor dorado a lo lejos-

¿Qué...es eso...? -dijo Izaki sorprendida, Nobu grito estirando su cuerpo mientras las venas se marcaban en su cabeza, las marcas desaparecieron menos la de su frente y ojos- ¿ese...es...mi papa? -estaba ida sin saber qué decir o hacer-

¡Detente Nobu! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Si lo haces morirás! -Pan grito asustada y preocupada por el, Nobu siguió gritando mientras su cabello crecía hasta formar una melena dorada larga en puntas, las puntas eran blancas solo al final el resto era dorado, se formó una gran esfera rodeando a Nobu mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en medio de la energía, los ojos de Nobu estaba cambiando ganado un brillo rojo en todo el ojo, se escucho el rugido de una bestia y en medio de la energía apareció un lobo dorado de dientes de sable de color dorado, Nobu grito con fuerza y el lobo se deshizo dejando ver la silueta de Nobu con ojos dorados, Nobu grito estirando su cuerpo soltando una gran resplandor dorado, Pan estaba cubriéndose con sus brazos mientras era empujada por la energía, había cerrado los ojos pero después de un momento el brillo había pasado-

Nobu...-Pan abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Nobu- ...no puede...ser...-estaba sin habla, frente a ella Nobu tenía los músculos más marcados, su piel igual que todo su cuerpo brillaba con fuerza de un color dorado, en las muñecas tenía unos guantes sin dedos y una armadura roja con brillo dorado, la armadura tenía forma de flamas que iban desde las muñecas hasta los codos, en sus piernas aparecieron botas con la misma forma cubriendo hasta sus rodillas, su cabello estaba largo hasta la cintura en una melena dorada con puntas blancas ya us orejas tenían las puntas blancas tambien, en su frente apareció una marca en forma de flecha de color rojo, sus párpados eran de color rojo con un triángulo delgado debajo como lágrimas tan largas que llegaban hasta su mentón, tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió sus ojos eran amarillos, Pan grito sorprendida y más viendo que el poder que rodeaba a Nobu era dorado con ligeros detalles rojizos y una onda de rayos en su cuerpo- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Esta es la transformación del Guerrero del Sol fase 4, me salte el tres debido a que no la conozco, lamentó mucho haberlos hecho esperar pero es que aún no me acostumbro a esta transformación -dijo Nobu sonriendo- solo Raizar Izanamy Shiba ha logrado este nivel y yo soy el segundo Shiba en lograrlo

******************fin de el sueño************************

Pan despierta sudando ella voltea a ver a nobu el dormía tranquilamente

-tonto no uses tu fuera Chi suaves que esta proibida- ella lo acariciaba

Asta aquí por hoy espero les guste den sus opiniones sobre el guerrero de el sol


End file.
